Total Drama Tropical Island
by MySiGGY
Summary: *APPS CLOSED* Total Drama Island what? Even more teens compete for the mula, but this time, they're not on our favorite island as we all know!... This week, Chris gives the cast-aways a break... But not much of a break for the intern team!
1. Application

(A/N)

Me: Hey! MySiGGY here and I'm please to introduce my new latest story, that is a….. SUBMIT YOUR OWN CHARACTER story. It will be called…. TOTAL (Chris: total total…) DRAMA (Chris: drama drama….) TROPICAL ISLAND! Chris, when did you get here.

Chris: I've been here, since I am the host! *grins*

Me: Mhmm yeah, and I'm the author. Application form is below!

Chris: W-wait hold up. Who's the host for this story?

Me: Well the host? You.

Chris: And is the author in the story?

Me: *raises finger*

Chris: Besides the notes.

Me: *drops finger* Uh, technically the author isn't in the story…

Chris: Exactly, now is this chapter just gonna be a huge author's note or do you want to get to the chapter?

Me: I guess… wait! I'm not done!!!

Xxx

The camera finally turns on and zooms to Chris. Chris turns around and grins a cocky grin at the camera.

"Hey Chris Mclean here to the entire viewing world." Chris said as the camera turns off and another one turns on with a different view of him.

Chris turns around to face the now operating camera. "Were here to introduce a brand new tv show called TOTAL, DRAMA, TROPICAL ISLANDS!" the camera turns off and the previous one turns back on.

Chris turns to face the previous one and smiles again. "Let's here the details, savy?"

The camera is turned off and a picture of an island shows. You could hear Chris' voice even though he is not actually shown.

"This show will be placed on an Tropical abandoned Island called Wawanakwa II, right next to the original island, Wawanakwa."

The picture then shuts off and it reveals another Island, which is supposedly be Wawankwa I. It then turns back to the previous picture.

"44 competitors, scratch that. 22 competitors and 22 SECRET competitors will be on this island."

The camera turns back on and shows Chris next to a large man with a chef hat, and a hatchet.

"Why secret you may ask? Because there not actually competing! There going to be my little puppet--- I mean interns for the show. Why interns and who are they you ask again---"

"No ones askin' fool!" said the man behind him.

Chris glares at him and turns back to the camera. "As I was saying… Interns because they are going to be changing the show upside down and making it way more difficult for our competitors. They are you. This application *holds up paper* needs to be filled out with your name and stuff on it capiche?" Chris then crumples the paper and throws it behind him hitting the man.

"The 44 of you will be competing for 1 million dollars!" says Chris.

"I will be the host for the show and this *points to the man* is Chef Hatchet, he will be cooking for you at your every need. Well not every, just 3 times a day." Chris grins.

He then starts walking around to a map and he takes out a pointing stick. "HERE, is where you'll be staying interns. *he points to the Wawanawka island* And HERE *he points to Wawanakwa II* is where are real game players will be at. Wawanakwa Island will have one of the best luxury hotels there is. While the crappy Island II will have nothing at all. These competitors will have to face and live throughout nature. That means no communal washrooms ladies." He grins.

"So start filling out those application forms and more details will be added later!" Chris finally says.

A moment later Chris then looks at the camera angrily. "I mean now."

APPLICATION BE DESCRIPTIVE

Name:

Nickname (if have) :

Gender:

Age: (15-17)

Stereotype: (Please be unique but nothing like the jock whos good looking and is really strong and smart [none of that BS pls])

Hair (style, color, etc)

Eyes:

Skin:

Height:

Weight:

Build (muscular, skinny, etc):

Other: (birthmarks, tattoos, piercings, scars, freckles etc.)

Clothes-

Everyday:

Swimwear:

PJ:

Accessories:

Personality: (be descriptive)

What is he/she like around friends?:

What is he/she like around enemies?:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Phobia and Why:

Talents:

Sexuality:

Pet Peeves:

History:

Paired up? (yes or no):

If yes, with who?:

Does you character flirt if yes how?

Does your character swear?:

Anything a miss? Purposely maybe?

(A/N)

Me: Okay how was that?

Chris: I've seen better.

Me: I bet you have… ANYWAY DETAILS WILL BE IN THE NEXT CH, AND I WILL TELL YOU SOME right now….

The REAL campers will be the ones actually on the show (Courtney, heather, Trent etc) But the twist is, it's the first time they met each other and Chris/Chef.

The NON-REAL campers are you guys, you guys will be interns, but will still participate in various challenges. You will cause mischief like Owen in TDA when he came back the second time.

More Details will be added in further notice, I need 22 PEOPLE. Until then by---

Chris: Sayonara!


	2. The 16 Suckers!

(A/N)

Me: Me again!

Chris: Of course…

Me: Hah! Well guess who picked out all the characters? *sing song voice*

Chris: Uh, the author?

Me: Precisely! Well on with the story. GO CHRIS GO! And just to say, I only actually picked 12, but some people…. WILL COME IN THE STORY SOME OTHER TIMEEEE!!! Or people who got voted off… WILL DO THE SAME! Sorry, aren't I humorous?

Chris: NO you're not.

Me: Well, you suck. TAKE NOTE THAT- I changed some people's stereotype only a bit just to make this more interesting, hope ya don't mind.

Chris: Oh I bet they mind. Cause this is the TV WORLD!!

Disclaimer: I do not own these WONDERFUL campers. Nor TDI

Xxx

The camera turns on showing Chris smiling directly at it. Chef Hatchet was behind the camera holding line scripts for Chris.

"Welcome back everyone to Total Drama Tropical Island! Were here today to announce the suckers" Chris says but then softens up a bit when he sees Chef's facial expression from him not reading correctly.

"I mean, interns, cast aways, competitors, etc. Let's move on." He said as he took out a list full of the campers name.

"And the victums…"

"FOOL' YOU MUST BE TRIPPIN' THAT AIN'T THE LINES." Screamed the psychotic Chef. Chris glares at him and continues on with his sentence.

"And the newly cast aways are…

Finn William, the Gleek. I always hated that show, normally because they ripped my contract for The Guy in a Coma show!" screams Chris as he reads the next one. (Me: In the future I will be making a Guy in a Coma fic, LOL!)

Chris smiles at the camera. "Cani Davis, the shy, yet hysterical, artist. Or I like to put out this long definition to her, the Shy Artist."

Chris blinks then looks at the next name. His smug cocky smile was still placed on his lips as it let out words. "Vito Montecarlo. The Hacker."

"Teens these days…" Chef mumbles.

"Anywho, next up is Damion Fera. The gay." Chris said then frowned at the camera. "We could say on camera right?"

Chef shrugs as he made a close up to Chris' face with the camera, as he read the next name.

"Niko Ryan, the coffee dude. Actually it says guy." Chris says as he grins. "At least we have our new water boy!"

"Or should we say, Coffee Boy?" Chef chuckles weirdly then stops when he sees Chris' weird expression.

"Riiight… Next on the list is Chris Lyons, the prankster. Okay Chris, you can prank me all you want. Well no. But you can't steal the host man's name. I mean come on dude. Guess we gotta come up with a weird nickname for ya shall we?" Chris says creepily. And Chef grins like an evil monkey.

"Elisa Anna VonWhite is next up. A Mean Queen Bee might I say. Just think about the ratings!" Chris says as he uses his jazz hands.

Chef clears his throat which makes Chris goes back into realization. He then clears his own and smiles again at the camera. "Moving on. Davis Williams. The fighter. Just to warn you David, we know where you live, so pull anything on me. Just be prepared…" says Chris.

"Callie Belton. Another Queen Bee again. Once again. Ratings.... sweet sweet ratings…" Chris says as he uses his Jazz Hands.

Chef rolls his eyes and positions the camera so it will stay at the right direction. He then comes near Chris and snags his list.

"Duuuude, what the hell was that for?" asks Chris as he furrows his eyebrows.

"I don't get payed enough for this…. BESIDES YOU TOO ANNOYING FOOL'. Evelyn Ashley Days, the Shutterbug, is accepted. Got that soldier?" Chef says as he reads the next. Chris then walks out of the limelight to get a java.

"Madison the punk is accepted also." Chef says boredly.

He scans the paper and squints. "Chris man, yo gotta' right bigger!" he grumbles as he squints even more. "Leilani Santos the romantic? THIS IS A DRAMA SHOW MAGGOT, NOT SOME SOAP OPERA." He says.

He reads the next one. "Rylan James, same goes fo you, YOU GOT THAT SOLDIER?" he says. "And Hanon Miller the Nerdy Artist. What's with all these artist? And last but not least, well maybe. Claire Lewis the prep."

Chef scans the paper at the last person. "I told Chris not to write so small…" Chef mumbles. "My utterly mistakes. The last person is Ted Estes the musician."

"Okay Chef, enough with the chit chat" Chris comes as he takes a sip of his coffee. He points to Chef as he snarls and walks to the camera.

"Great, now that we said all the "interns" we could move on. Those "interns" that are listening now, here's to inform you. The boat of er herm… interns. Shall arrive shortly. You'll then be dropped off at Wawanakwa Island, where I'll tell you the basic rules of being an intern. Then you'll get on the boat of loser---- interns. Again. And we'll take you to Wawanakwa II, the real island. Where you'll meet the other contestants. Talk a little, and begin your challenge. Capiche?" Chris asks.

"Capiche." Chef says as he turns off the camera.

Xxx

(A/N)

THE CAST

Finn William – Gleek (gleek obsession)

Cani Davis – Funny Shy Artist (Shy Artist)

Vito Montecarlo – Hacker

Damion Fera – Gay BFFL

Niko Ryan – Coffee Guy

Chris Lyons – Prankster

Elisa Anna VonWhite – Queen Bee I

Callie Belton – Queen Bee II

David Williams – Fighter

Evelyn Ashley Days – Independent Shutterbug (- camera)

Madison – punk

Leilani Santos – The Romantic

Rylan James – Mysterious Charmer

Hanon Miller – Nerd Artist

Claire Lewis – Prep

Ted Estes-Musician

Me: Here's the deal, I want you guys to pick a character for ur OC to be paired with.

People Who Does Not want to be Paired.

Elisa

Claire

People Who Do want to be Paired

Evelyn

Hanon

Ted

Chris

Vito

Madison

David

Cani

Finn

Damion

Callie

Niko

(If I put u in the wrong section, or forgot about you, it's because I'm realllly lacking and tired. Sorry!)

Now pick. Grrrr


	3. Not so Important Author's note

(A/N)

Me: DUNCAN, DUNCAN, HE'S OUR PIG! IF HE CAN'T WIN IT, then he sucks.

Duncan: I'm right here!

Me: Okay guys! Duncan HAS to win. If Beth wins… I'll be mad. But then there's a 3rd season and stuff… but still. Vote for Duncan!

Duncan: Yeah!

Courtney: I wouldn't vote for that ogre! He couldn't even figure out what color I was thinking of!!

Duncan: How am I suppose to know?! I bet you can't think of what color I'm thinking RIGHT NOW!!

Courtney: Neon Green.

Duncan: and That's why I love you!

Courtney: And that's why I hate you!

Me: Okay let me get to my announcements…. Okay, I will not be updating for a while because…

I am a lazy ass.

I REALLY want to finish some of my other stories.

This is a hard story to do… but I have it all planned out.

Your characters are interesting, but I gotta read like the ones I picked out 500 times a day so I could remember like OH THAT ONE HAS A BLACK SHIRT or THAT ONE HATE MACARONNI!

My computer will be cleaned through, meaning that checking for daily viruses and scanning, so I can't type on Word. **(MAIN REASON!!!)**

So, be ready for LATE updates… (I know I'm sorry…) And, yeah. That's about it. I will not quit on this story no matter what! So I'll see you guys in awhile.

One more cheer? Okay one more cheer.

DUNCAN DUNCAN HE'S OUR PIG! IF HE CAN'T DO IT… then he sucks even more.

Duncan: Can it.

Vote Duncan! But if you vote beth, I won't stop you. I'll just hunt u down…

xxx


	4. Ep:1 Intern's arrived!

(A/N)

Me: Glad to see me? Well my computer fixer upper guy-err postponed the day so here I am!

Chris: Oh joy.

Disclaimer: I do not own TDI or TDA or any of these lovely characters.

Xxx

Chris is standing on a rusty dock near a sign that says Wawanakwa. He flashes his trade mark grin at the camera.

"Welcome back everyone! And were here today to finally see the first episode of TDTI!" Chris says.

He walks to the peek of the dock and waits as he takes quick looks at his watch. "First we'll meet our semi intern semi competitors, where they'll stay at the… "Luxury Hotel"" Chris says sarcastically as the camera shows how luxury the "hotel" actually is. There was a crummy old campground with Latrines, Two large cabins, a mess hall, and more.

Chris glanced one sterner look at his watch then he glares at the camera man. "Where are these "lucky" contestants?" he asks the camera man.

The camera moves up a bit, clearly stating that the camera man possibly shrugged. Just before Chris could say anything else, a boat horn was heard through the waters of the murky ocean.

"Here comes our first contestant---!" Chris starts, but was cut off by the annoying boat horn.

The boat stops at the edge of the dock and out goes the contestant.

Out comes a teen boy with brown hair with bleach blonde streaks in a neat fauxhawk. His eyes were dark brown and he looks like an average teen to Chris. What caught Chris attention was the the words 'Don't Stop Believing' on his light yellow t-shirt in dark red print. His dark jeans and converse made it stand out much more.

"Finn." announced Chris.

Finn walked up to Chris and looked around the island from his view point. He scrunched up his nose in disgust making Chris have a blank face.

"What?" Chris asked for the teenager's response.

Finn shrugged making his random wrist bands go toward the end of his hands. "I don't know Chris… I thought we were going to be in a much better place than this crummy old camp. Possibly, this _is_ luxury for you." Finn states as he walks to the other end of the dock, where Chris pointed.

"Well…" snarled Chris. He was cut off once more when another boat approached. A pair of white vans was shone stepping out of the boat. There stood a slim and curvy wavy shoulder length brunette. She wore a white t with a black and white striped vest, light blue jean shorts, and a beret making her side bangs being covered slightly.

"Hey Chris!" she exclaimed as she walked up to him and shook his hand.

"Nice beret" Chris started, he then took out a small piece of paper from his front pocket, reading the girl's name. "Cani."

"Oh um, it's Candi." She explained.

Chris glared at her. "Well, it doesn't say that on the application Can-dee" he mocks.

Candi rolled her eyes and walked to the other side of the dock where Finn is. She looks at the camp on her way there.

"I guess this wasn't a special occasion after all…" she murmurs as she begins taking off her beret.

Finn and Candi gave each other warm smiles as it approaches an awkward silence.

Before the silence reached Candi looked at Finn. "Uh… nice…. Uh…. Shoes." She thought quickly trying to break the silence.

Finn smiled but it suddenly turned into a frown. "All I want is just one day a year when I'm not visually assaulted by uglies and fatties."

Candi panicked as Finn gave a straight face.

"I-I didn't mean it like that! You really do have nice shoes it's a compliment!" she explained.

"Kidding, I was just reciting a line from my the BEST SHOW EVER." Finn said as he sighed just thinking about the "best show ever".

Candi sighed relieved as she and Finn went into a brief conversation. Chris was looking annoyed as the next boat arrived.

"Finally another person…" Chris announced. Finn and Candi glanced at the next boat.

The next person was a skinny boy with messy brown hair and blue eyes. His glasses reflected the sun causing Chris to squint. He wore a casual blue shorts and a dark blue sleeve shirt. He held up a laptop typing his way through the world…

"Vito, how's it going man?" asked Chris as he tried to give him a high five. Vito's fingers didn't leave the keyboard a bit.

"Fine. Don't leave me hanging. Oh! And just one more thing…" Chris announced as he grabbed Vito's computer and threw it in the dirty ocean.

Finn and Candi stared at Vito, watching his annoyance rise up.

"What the hell was that for?" asked Vito. Chris chuckled.

"Yeah, new rule. No electronics." He announced.

"Since when?" asked Finn as he protectively held his iPod in his pocket.

Chris shrugged. "Since now."

"Oh joy…" retorted Vito as he walked near to the end of the dock, catching a glance at the campsite. "What a _nice hotel_." He said sarcastically as he took a seat near Candi giggled at his sarcasm and Vito rolled his eyes.

"Okay. Next up we should have…." Chris started as he pulled out another piece of paper with a name written on it. A boat pulled up on the dock momentarily.

"Damion Fera? Present." Said Damion as he already took a seat near Finn. Damion had burgundy hair sweeping over his eyes but his piercing blue eyes were still visible. His tan skin showed off making his baby blue t with purple clouds on it and his black jeans and white sneakers not noticeable.

"I'm getting cut off way too much." Chris mumbles. Damion nods.

"Of course, I mean all these comments on this disaster place who wouldn't get cut off?" Damion says. Finn kept a straight face as Candi giggled a bit and Vito's arms were tightly crossed above his chest cursing under his breathes of the death of his laptop.

"Teenagers these days… Sheesh…" Chris says as he rolls his eyes making it directly in contact with the next boat.

A blonde boy came out with tan-ish skin and sapphire eyes. He wore a coffee apron, much to Chris' attention span, and a white t with blue jeans. He was quite muscular, but not one of those sumo body builders you see on sports illustrated.

"Niko! First impression on the island?" asked Chris as he high fived Niko.

Niko smiled then frowned when he saw the crappy camp. "I saw better coffee vomit then this." He murmured as he sat near Damion.

"Hey, Niko was it?" asked Damion as he tried to make a decent conversation to someone.

Niko glanced at Damion and spoke. "Yeah, the one and only. Why, what's it to ya?"

Damion shrugged and smiled. "Dunno, just needed to talk."

Niko nodded and payed no attention to Damion.

The next boat arrived carrying a boy on the tip of the boat. He had light brown eyes and pale skin. His blue, and black hair was made into a fauxhawk style. His ear piercings glimmerd in the sun making everyone squint this time. He wore a light grey t with the words "I'm on a Boat" written in black font and a picture of a boat on it, followed by his light blue jeans and white vans.

"Well of course he's on a stupid boat." Candi pointed out making a joke to his shirt, and the boat.

Damion smiled and Finn chuckled.

"Right mhmm." Chris said, He looked at the guy on the boat as he was tipping backwards into the ocean. "Wait no!"

SPLASH.

"NOOOOO!! MY HAIR, IT'S GONNA GET RUIN!" cried Finn as the water splashed on the gang.

"Ahg! Idiot!" screamed Candi, Vito, and Damion.

"****…" murmured Niko as the camera blurred his swears.

Xxx

Chris: "We here on Total Drama Tropical Island, does not support or use the bad language of the human species. This concludes that only _Teenagers_ will be heard swearing. Thank you." He said sarcastically.

Xxx

The guy came back up on the dock shaking off the water.

"NOW _MY_ HAIR WILL BE RUIN!" Chris screamed. As he pointed to the rest of the gang, for him to stand.

"Whatever, at least I still have yer name." Christian said.

Chris chuckled. "Whatever Lyon's."

Christian glared at Chris then sat near Niko.

"Stupid host." Mumbled Christian.

"Stupid show." Murmured back Niko.

They both looked at each other and smirked.

"Ugh, is this show gonna be all made out of boys?" asked Candi getting irritated by all the males that shown up already.

"Hmm for the answer of that, here come's a girl now!" Chris exclaimed as the next boat appeared.

There stood a girl with sleek blonde hair that covered her left eye. Her eyes was blue like Vito's and her skin was a creamy pale white. Her gold pleated miniskirt matched her hair, while her red pumps and red cardigan matched each other. Her white tanktop underneath made her skin really glow. The solid gold bangles and necklace glimmered in the sun making Everyone squint harder.

She took a step on the dock as Chris helped her down.

"Thank you Mclean." She said formally. She took off her sunglasses making everyone see her angry look.

"Look! The queen of England finally arrived!" joked Christian as he chuckled at Elisa Anna VonWhite.

"Pardon you excuse for a boy?!" protested Elisa as she walked toward Candi.

Christian exchanged glances with Niko as they were confuzzled by Elisa's attitude.

"I like your bangles, it looks nice on you!" commented Candi as she was trying hard to make a lot of friends on the show.

Elisa glanced at Candi and smirked. "Well of course. Anything that's good _ALWAYS _looks good on me."

Candi wasn't taken back from her self richeousness. She just smiled.

"Oooh, I like the attitude Elisa! Just think of the ratings!" Chris says as the next boat arrives.

Another girl came out of the boat. She had long messy chestnut brown hair with caramel streaks, making her hair looks rather delicious. Her eyes was hazel and her skin was sandy. She looked like a perfect coffee mixture. Her freckles covered her face. Her red silk tanktop was covered with her black silk tank top with the words "Zydrate come in a little glass vial" in white capital letters and a drawing of a glass vial with neon blue liquid followed by her dark jean shorts and her combat boots.

Chris smiled. "Callie! Welcome to the…" Chris chuckled. "Luxury Resort Hotel!"

Callie glances at the campground and scrunched up her nose in disgust. "Hotel? HOTEL? This is SOOO not a Luxury Hotel! This was not what I signed up for! And do you actually think I would sleep in such a disgusting place! A Queen should NEVER sleep in a such vile island! That's it! It's an island for peasants!"

Christian rolled his eyes. "Great another Queen."

Callie scoffed as she sat near Candi and Elisa. Elisa and Callie exchanged looks.

"Wow Callie, your combat boots make you _look_ like a commoner!" exclaimed Elisa.

Callie glared at Elisa. "Well with all that jewelry and exposure they should probably just make you the town stripper!"

Elisa then glared at Callie making Callie smirk in triumph. "Well at least I don't look like my clothes was from the street!"

"THAT'S IT!" Callie exclaimed as she immediately stood up with Elisa standing up too. It looked like Callie was going to throw a punch but Candi defensively stopped the two from getting into a fight.

"Aw darnit. Little miss Artist probably made the drama go down!" snarled Chris.

Candi took a quick look at Chris. "Well, for your information I don't like drama! And Callie! Elisa! You guys have to calm down!"

Callie and Elisa rolled there eyes as they sat back down. Candi sighed in relief as she sat in the middle of the two.

"Now, now, with all the fighting out… we should bring our Fighting Contestant! Heeeeeeeeeeere'sssss DAVID!!" Scream Chris as David came out of the boat that the gang didn't notice.

David had braided black hair that look like Conrow's. His eyes were brown and his skin was dark tan. He was muscular and had tattoos that looked like he meant business. He wore an ice blue jacket, t, jeans, and shoes.

"Yo David!" Chris said trying to act cool to the teens as he knuckled touched David.

"Chris man? Is that you? You looked a lot taller on TV." David said as he walked to the end where he saw the other contestants. He sat near Niko and Christian as they all knuckle touched him.

A flash was suddenly seen the other side of the dock. Everyone whipped around to see what the heck was it.

"Evelyn! Great to have you here!" said Chris as he shook hands to the Shutterbug.

"please, call me Evie!" she explained. She had shoulder length wavy dark brown hair with orange highlights. Her bangs were on her eyes but Evie quickly swept them off to the side so she could see Wawanakwa and to show everyone her light brown eyes.. She wore an orange tank top, army green cargo shorts, and orange chucks. She had People stared eyes widened. As they looked at her long scar from her shoulder to her wrist.

Evie took pictures all the way to the other end of the dock, which was a short trip. She sat near Christian and Niko.

Christian smiles at Evie, which she smiled back.

"Evie right?" asked Christian.

Evie whipped her head finally not paying any attention to her camera. "Yeah."

Christian just smiled once more. "How'd you get that scar? It's… awesome"

Evie's head sunk down as she quietly murmured. "…accident."

"Come again?" Christian asked not catching the first words.

"It was an accident okay?!" Evie complained not wanting to talk about what happened.

Christian layed back not wanting to hurt Evie any much more. Niko noticed what was going on and rolled his eyes at the love fool Christian.

A boat arrived shortly. The girl on the boat made everyone gasp in fear.

She had long dark brown hair with midnight blue streaks in it that went down to her mid-back. Her eyes was a fierce dark blue and her skin was light brown. She has 5 noticeable freckles above her nose and many piercings on her ears. Her black t shirt saying "I might break your heart" with a picture of a goth girl with a hammer and a smashed heart next to her showed her navel. Her red and plad skirt was over her dark black pants. She had dark blue gloves that matches her dark blue converses. And an intimidating black hat that she wore backwards that had the words "SWAT" on it.

"Madison, you think you'll bring the drama?" asked Chris.

Madison looked at Chris and smiled. "Drama isn't my, forte, no thank you." She said politely making everyone stun.

"How could a punk girl be nice?" asked Finn confused.

Callie shrugged not noticing that Madison sat near Finn, David, and Callie.

"So liking the hotel anyone?" asked Madison as she smiled a casual smirk.

David looked at her "Are you kidding me?" asked David.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" asked Madison making her polite tone vanish.

David shrugged. "No ma'm."

Finn smiled at Madison's accomplishment and looked at her. "I like you already."

Madison smiled back at Finn as they started a brief conversation.

Another boat was heard and it carried a boy this time.

"Hm, I wonder how much more people there is." Chris asked himself as the other competitors rolled there eyes.

The teen boy stepped out wearing an Unbuttoned plaid blue and white collared shirt over a thin white v neck undershirt. Dark wash straight leg jeans, and black converses. His skin was tan and he was fit. His hair was dark brown in a shaggy bowl cut. His eyes were dark green and he was smiling, glad to be here.

"mr. Mclean." Said Rylan as he shook Chris' hand.

"please, call me Chris… Rylan." Chris responded.

"Oh no. I wasn't honestly going to even call you Mr. Mclean for now on." Rylan said as he walked to the other side of the dock, where the others are. Taking a seat near Christian, Niko, and Evie.

"Well, that's at least---" Before Chris was finish another boat horn was heard on the dock.

"That must be Leilani." Chris said narrowing his eyes at how much he was interrupted.

Leilani stepped out of the boat smiling. She had a curvy hourglass figure and wore a yellow v neck t shirt with shorts, and brown sandals. She had tan skin like Rylan and wavy dark brown layered hair that stops to her mid back like Madison. Her eyes were dark brown.

"Ohmigod… Total Drama Tropical Island? NO WAY!" Leilani yelped as she excitedly ran down the dock to hug Chris.

"Ew I can't believe she actually hugged that _thing_…" Damion added.

Leilani popped back into realization and moved away from Chris. "Ew, your right."

Damion gave a smile at Leilani and she gave him back. She immediately sat near Damion, Candi, and Madison.

Rylan sighed in disappointment. Christian, David, and Niko noticed right away and smirked like evil monkeys.

"You fell for her hard man. Just like that!" exclaimed David as he put a supportive arm around Rylan. Rylan shook his head.

"Me? Falling hard for a girl? No!" Rylan lied as Christian rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, I only known you for like 5 minutes and I could pretty much tell that your lying." Christian said.

"Yeahhhhhh….." Niko added as he looked drowsier then ever.

"What happened to you?" asked Rylan trying to avoid the crush question.

Niko shook his head violently. "Must. Get. Coffee."

Before Christian could say a word another boat pulled up for the 13th time.

"Here comes… Hanon!" cried Chris as he watched the girl step out of the boat.

Hanon has long strawberry red hair with green tips at the end tied into a low pony. Her eyes were green and she wore black emo glasses. She also had 4 piercings on both of her ears and freckles. Her brown tanktop was somewhat visible even thought it was covered by her green hoodie. Her jean shorts with brown leg warmers made her green converses pop.

Hanon smiled and she walked to the dock where Chris was standing.

"Hi! I'm Hanon!" Hanon introduced herself as she quickly pulled out a sketchbook and started sketching the island. "I could really use this art to put up as a Halloween decoration!"

Chris mumbles and rolls his eyes at the rude comments still coming about the island.

Hanon walked passed Niko and blushed. She held her sketchbook tightly as she sat near the other gals on the side.

Candi giggled at Hanon's comment about the island. "Wow, your drawings are soooo cool! I wish I brought my sketchbook here, but I guess I was afraid that Chris was going to throw it in the ocean like Vito's laptop…" Candi commented.

Hanon smiled at Candi, surely already making a friend. "Chris did that? Wow. Well, it's okay I brought a spare sketchbook, you can have it."

Candi then smiled and thanked Hanon.

One boat pulled up actually holding two people in it.

"UGH!" screeched the girl on the boat as she got off and went to the dock near Chris. She wore skinny jeans with a tight tank top, her hair was blonde with highlights and long layers, and her eyes were hazel making her tan skin glow.

"This cannot be the hotel!" screeched the girl as the boy stepped off the boat too.

He had flat brown hair and had a cap with a flaming skull that says "not your role model" that covered most of his hair. His black and white skate shoes reminded Chris of a mime. He had black jeans and t with words that say "Born to Hate". He looked like a true rocker.

"The boat ride with Miss Prep here gave me a headache." Said the boy as he covered his ears.

"Whatever!" screeched the girl.

"Okay, Claire, Ted, tell me why you were on the same boat…" asked Chris.

"My boat wasn't working so I had to hitch a ride with Mister Metal Rocker here." Clarified Clair.

"Mhmm. I see. Well that's the last of you meddling kids! Time to explain." Said Chris as he gestured the 16 interns/competitors to the camp.

"You see here?" asked Chris as he reached the campground pointing to the whole camp.

"Yeah, what about it?" asked Elisa annoyed.

"Well, your not staying here." Said Chris. "Not even a cabin!"

Everyone cheered and sighed in relief

"So we are going to stay at a resort?" asked Callie excitedly.

"Nope!" chuckled Chris which made the campers scream in disbelief. "You won't be staying under a roof at all! This is just a place where the interns will be meeting."

"So this is just like a producer lounge?" asked Vito.

Chris shooked his head. "The camp is the intern lounge. The PRODUCER lounge is WAY better then this dump."

This time all of the campers groaned.

"You'll be staying on the second island called Wawanakwa II, where you'll have to make your own shelter to survive like the rest of the competitors." Announced Chris.

"So wait. There's more?" says Evie.

Chris nods. "Yes. We'll have 3 separate teams. You being the "special" team that will have to do orders commanded by mwah." Chris says pointing his thumb to his chest.

"The rest of the details will be explained later once we arrive to Wawanakwa II." Announced Chris as he walked away.

"HOLD IT!" yelled Niko. "One, how will we get there? And TWO, where's the coffee?!?!?!"

"One, you have to swim. Two, you don't get coffee." Explains Chris as he grins.

"WE HAVE TO WHAT?!" yelled Callie in disbelief of swimming to another island.

"Swim. Wow, you teens must not be good at listening. This'll be hilarious! So I suggest you start swimming now, the sharks like coming at night…" said Chris. "Well. See you at the island!"

"WAIT JUST ONE MORE SECOND!" yelled Candi as she stomped her foot to Chris. "If we have to swim, how will you get to the island?"

The guys smirked and the girls snickered at the thought of Chris being shark bait if he has to swim.

"Me? Swim with you? Please! That'll ruin my hair. I take the TDTI helicopter duh!" Chris says as he runs off to the producer's "secret" lounge.

All the interns/competitors/campers/survivors/cast aways groaned as they headed to the shore to start there swimming.

Xxx

(A/N)

Me: Hmmm? That was long wasn't it? WASN'T IT?

Chris: Yeah.

Me: okay! Well, I guess you can guess the pairings now which is…

NikoxHanon

CandixVito

EviexChristian

RylanxLeilani

I think I put all of them mhmm? Well if you guys still want to be paired up REVIEW and tell ME for who you want to be paired up with savvy? Savvy. Okay. This was just day 1 part 1 lol! Remember this will be a big day! Right?

Chris: Right!

Me: So please do not flame on my grammar cause I am a lazy slacker. Right?

Chris: Right!

Me: You weren't suppose to agree!


	5. Ep:1 Part 2: The Classic Cliff Dive

(A/N)

Me: Sorry for the delay, I had writer's block on most of my stories… including this one. So here's the next chap of TDTI! Oh and take note that I didn't want to describe all the 22 original campers since you guys should know them all. Kay's? kay…

Xxx

Chris impatiently looks at his watch once again as he glared at the clear ocean, waiting for the interns to arrive. The 22 campers waited silently on the sandy shore in a big group. None spoke a word, afraid to break the awkward silence, as most of them were just doing there own things.

"Where are these teens?!" yelled Chris as he throws his wrist watch on the sand and smashes it with his foot.

"Geez Chris, take a pill…" cried Sadie and Katie as they were surprised at Chris' reaction.

Chris rolled his eyes waiting for the interns.

Xxx

(intern's view)

"UGH! MY CLOTHES!! THERE DRY CLEAN ONLY!!" cried Elisa as she screeched a blood curdling scream. The interns whipped there head to her and glared.

"Would you just SHUT UP ALREADY? It's bad enough to hear you cry but Finn?" says Niko.

"MY HAIR! IT'S NOT PERFECT! MUST, GET, GEL! I NEED A COMB! I NEED A MIRROR!!!" Finn screeched as he paddled helplessly.

Rylan sighed at the arguing cast mates.

"Okay, enough already… look, we need to find land alright? Once we find land we'll be done capiche?" explained Rylan to the two yelling teens.

Elisa scoffed as she kept swimming forwards and Finn nodded and swam too. The rest of the interns shrugged and looked away as they swam with the group like a school of fish.

Xxx

"Seriously folks, if they don't get here in 5 minutes there off the show!" screamed Chris.

The contestants shrugged.

"Better a chance at the grand." Said Heather as she picked at her well polished nails.

"I agree." Responded Courtney as she just sat down near the blonde surfer.

Chris impatiently slapped his hand to his face waiting for the interns to finally come.

"OOH OOH LOOK! THE CONTESTANTS ARE COMING THE CONTESTANTS ARE COMING!" cried Izzy crazily as she jumped up in down in a Paul Revere way.

"Terr-i-fic!" cried Chris as he tapped his foot on the sand.

Elisa and Finn were the first on the shore as they shook off the most water on themselves. Callie followed behind drying her hair and Evelyn fixing up her camera from the water. Christian didn't do a thing as he just plumped over to where Chris is. Damion walked with Candi and Madison as they lagged behind. Niko and David followed by Claire showed up next groaning. Ted came hurling in and Hanon walked quietly.

"That seems to be everyone." Said Chris smiling at the camera.

Candi thought for a second. "Wait! Where's Vito?"

Everyone, including the 22 others, looked around.

Suddenly Vito came up from the sea last grinning psychotically with a washed up laptop in hand. "I FOUND MY LAPTOP!" he grinned happily. Candi laughed and the others snickered.

"GGGGgggGGGggRRrrEAEEAAaaaT. Now we can start the season. Sheesh, took ya long enough." Announced Chris.

"Contestants, meet the Late Contestants. We'll be picking teams and team captains today. Excited?" asked Chris.

"No." groaned Noah as he dug right into his book.

"Very well. Didn't think so. Anyway, I'll be calling out each and one of you contestants' names. I than will tell you where to stand. There will be 3 flag poles. One colored Red, One colored Green, and One colored Blue. Those colors represent your team color and team."

"Eh hem, Chris, those flags don't look like very good flags to me." Pointed out Gwen as she looked at the 3 rolled up flags on each pole.

"Exactly, once all of you meddling kids get split up, I'll tell you guys your team names and I'll unroll the flags."

The contestants nodded as they waited for their names to be called.

"First off on the list we have Owen." Announced Chris as the large Owen made his way next to him.

"You'll stand at the… green flag."

Owen grinned over excited. "WOOHOO! Yeah! This will be… awesome! WOOHOO!!!" Owen then stood near the green flag.

"Next we have, Leilani." Said Chris, Leilani looked up as some of the interns grinned and playfully ever so lightly pushed her near Chris.

"You'll be at the Blue Flag."

Leilani smiled and walked over to the Blue flag pole.

"Followed by, Justin. Green Flag." Said Chris as the silent model strutted to the green flag next to Owen.

"Izzy, green flag." Said Chris.

"HAHAH! Green is so lucky! But the leprechauns… they'll be after us!! OoooOOooOOoh!" said Izzy spookily as she walked to the green flag.

"Yeah! Give me 10!" said Owen.

"Haha! Yeah! But did you know thumbs aren't actually considered fingers? So give me 8!" said Izzy psychotically high eighting Owen.

"Enough! Geoff, Red Flag." Said Chris as the first red flag teammate walked over there.

"Madison, Blue Flag." Madison flashed a smirk at Leilani and walked over there with another fellow intern.

"Tyler, Red Flag." Said Chris as Tyler walked near Geoff.

"Beth, green flag." Beth urgently walked over to the green flag standing near the silent model.

Beth gazed up on the model, making sure he doesn't know that she's staring blankly at him.

"Katie and Sadie will be at the Red Flag." Said Chris.

"EEEEEEEK! Sooooo glad that I'm on the red team with BFFFL! Best Female Friends For Life!" cried the twins as they skipped happily to the red zone.

Chris nodded as he looked at the remaining cast. "You, Heather." Chris said pointing to Heather.

"What." She replied, arms crossed.

"Green Flag." He said grinning. Heather walked with her head held high to the Green Pole.

"Eva followed by Harold, Red Flag." Said Chris moving the list faster.

The nerd and the body builder walked to the red flag.

"Hanon and Niko to the Blue Flag." Said Chris. Hanon quickly blushed happy to see that Niko was on her team.

"Followed by Evie and Claire." Said Chris as the two walked to the blue flag. Evie quickly took some snapshots of the beach as she walked to the blue flag. Claire walked in silence.

"Courtney, red flag." Said Chris to the prep.

Courtney without a word walked to the red flag.

"And Duncan."

Duncan smirked as he followed the brunette. Watching her every movement like a hawk. (Me: No wait a falcon, there eyesight is way more superior!)

"Bridgette red flag, and Dj red flag and Ezekiel.." Said Chris as the two friendlies and the home-schooled walked to the red flag.

"Noah, Gwen, Trent, and Cody… the green flag awaits for you!" announced Chris in a Obiwan Kenobi way.

"Lindsay and LeShawna, at the green flag." Leshawna shrugged and Lindsay frowned.

"Chris, can I get one that matches my clothes? This shade of green isn't actually a nice color…" explained Lindsay as she looked at the green rolled up flag.

Chris rolled his eyes. "_Yeah, we'll let the producers do that later_…" said Chris sarcastically while Lindsay clapped her hands in joy.

"The rest of you, Blue Flag." Said Chris to all the secret contestants.

Chris smirked at the camera. "Except for you Rylan, you can't go to the blue flag." Said Chris in now a Darth Vader voice.

Rylan panicked, as he wanted to be in the same team as Leilani. "what? Why?" asked Rylan confused.

"Just playing, now skidaddle." Chris joked as Rylan walked to the blue flag with the others.

The interns looked at there team mates. There were no new contestants, just all the interns put in a group. Suspicion? I think so.

"Okay! Now before we tell you the team names. We need Team Captains! So here's how its gonna work. Each team mate will vote on someone in your team. How do you do that you ask?" asked Chris smiling.

"No one asked idiot." Said Gwen as she crossed her arms.

Chris gave Gwen a sharp glare and cleared his throat. "As I was saying… I will ask each of you who will you vote for, the one with the most votes becomes Captain. Oh, and since you guys don't know much of people's names… that just say stuff that describes them savvy?" asked Chris

All the contestants nodded in agreement.

"Okay! First let's get the greenie's."

Chris waved his "magic" finger and pointed at Heather. Heather confusingly glared at Chris.

"Who would I pick? Of course the hottest person in this game! ME!" said Heather. Other people shook there heads at her response while others just stared at her.

"Good enough." Said Chris as he waved his finger again and landed on Beth.

"I second her opinion!" she cried as she smiled a brace filled grin. Heather looked at her and raised an eyebrow for her supporting her vote. She snickered.

"Okay. You!" said Chris as he pointed to Owen.

Owen smiled. "All right! I pick the red head. She seems like she'll make the camp fun…" said Owen dreamily as he looked at Izzy who was following a fly.

LeShawna rolled her eyes at the thought of the psycho crazy commanding her team. Chaos.

Chris nodded and pointed at Gwen. "Oh me? Uh… I guess the guys with the green eyes. He seems like he knows a lot of stuff." She said looking at the hunky musician. Trent flashed a worried look at her and smiled.

"So were down to 2 votes Heather, One vote Izzy, and One vote Trent. Next is… you!" announced Chris as he pointed to Lindsay.

"Yay! Well I think it should be me, cause I'm the prettiest, the smartest, and the… the… prettiest!" said Lindsay as she clapped her hands.

"Right. Green eyes your up!" said Chris telling Trent.

"I think that… " Trent thought as he looked at his fellow campers. None of them were bright in his opinion, except one glowing goth girl.

"The girl with the midnight blue streaks." He said clearly. Gwen whipped her head and looked at him.

"1 vote Gwen! Next… you!" said Chris as he pointed to Justin.

Justin thought for a moment. "I'd go with the guy in the camo, even though that's off season, like the blue girl said, he looks like a leader." Said Justin admiring his abs.

Chris nodded. "Okay, you." Said Chris to Noah.

Noah looked up annoyed from his book. "Green eyed black hair." Said Noah.

"Another vote for Trent!" Chris exclaimed as he pointed a finger at LeShawna.

"Little o'l me? Oh. Well I think that skinny white boy musician." Said LeShawna as another vote goes for Trent.

"And last but not least, you." Said Chris as he pointed to Cody.

"Camo guy!" said Cody as he looked at Gwen, picking what she picked.

"As we should all know, winner is Trent, aka the guy in green." Said Chris.

Trent smiled nervously as most of his team members applauded.

"Red teamies is up next."

Chris waved his finger again, much to there annoyance, and pointed at Geoff.

"Alright man! Uh…" Geoff said as he looked around for someone to pick, when a blonde surfer spotted his attention. "Blondie in the blue here!"

Bridgette immediately looked at Geoff as he was smiling calmly. Bridgette turned around to give an awkward confused look to Courtney.

"Your next." Said Chris as he pointed to Harold.

Harold looked around and tapped his chin. "The guy in the wicked Cowboy hat!"

Geoff smiled at the nerd.

"One vote Bridgette, One vote Geoff." Chris announced as he pointed to Courtney.

"The blonde girl in the blue hoodie of course." She clearly stated at the calm surfer. Instead of Bridgette giving her a look she smiled.

"That's two votes Bridgette, one vote Geoff." Chris said as he pointed to the next one, which was Eva.

"Just so your clear, I am not voting on someone much to my perspective, but clearly voting for the people who already voted on. I picked the guy with the gay pink shirt." Said Eva as she grunted.

"Pink is for partying!" yelled Geoff as he looked down at his shirt.

"Nice one Eva, that's 2 votes for each Bridgette, and Geoff. Speaking of Bridgette, your next." Said Chris.

Bridgette gave a warm smile to Courtney. "The Brunette." Said Bridgette.

"Yessss…" said Tyler whispering. Courtney looked at Tyler displeasingly.

"No, the girl brunette." Corrected Bridgette. Tyler let his head fall down as his vote was taken away.

"2 votes Bridgette, 2 votes Geoff, 1 vote Courtney. Red jump suit guy, your up." Said Chris.

"Cowboy." Retorted Tyler as he voted on the first person he saw.

Chris nodded. "Twinsies, your up." Said Chris.

"I vote for Sadie!" cried Katie.

"And I vote for Katie!" chimed Sadie as they jumped up and down with an EEEEEEEEEK.

"2 votes for Bridgette, 3 votes Geoff, 1 vote Courtney, 1 vote Katie, one vote Sadie." Said Chris. He then pointed at Duncan.

Duncan smirked. "My vote goes to hot-stuff here." He said.

Chris raised an eyebrow. "News flash, I don't see you teens as "hotties" or "babes" or "hunks" I see you guys as rating targets capiche?" he scolded Duncan. Duncan rolled his eyes and jabbed his thumb pointing at Courtney.

Courtney looked around seeing that the delinquent was pointing at her. "I beg to differ!" she chimed.

"That leaves DJ, your pick?" asked Chris.

"Guy in the cowboy hat." Said DJ smiling widely.

Chris nods as he looks at Geoff. "Geoff is now the Captain of the Ki--- red team." Said Chris as he was about to spill the beans of the team name.

"Blue team is last, Rylan?" asked Chris.

"Yes…?" he asked back.

"Who you picking?" he asked now impatient.

"Uh, Lei---" said Rylan when he saw Chris doing the, "I'll cut off your head if you say an interns name since it would be to suspicious" gesture.

Rylan sighed. "The girl with the yellow v neck…" said Rylan annoyed.

"That'd be Leilani!" said Chris. He pointed at Leilani for her turn to pick.

Leilani blushed and smiled at Rylan. "The guy with the plaid blue and white shirt." Said Leilani referring to Rylan.

Rylan blushed as he looked at Leilani who blushed only a bit, but not as hard as Rylan.

"Sick fools…" murmured Chris. He pointed to Damion.

"I pick the guy with the blue and black fauxhawk." He said as he looked a puzzling confused Christian.

"1 vote Leilani, 1 vote Rylan, and 1 vote Christian. Christian your up." He said.

"I picked Evie!" he yelled as he grinned at the shutterbug. Evie looked up confused at the prankster at his weird response. He saw Chris' death glare and corrected his mistake. "I-i-i-mean the girl with the camera."

"One vote for Evelyn." He said.

"It's Evie!" she responded taking a snapshot of Chris' annoyed look. Chris glared at Evie and asked her what was her vote.

"The guy in the "Don't stop believing" shirt." She said as she took a pick of Finn and handed it to Chris.

"I know what he looks like. Sheesh, I'm not that old to stop remembering." Said Chris as he asked Finn what was his vote.

"Myself. Since everyone is picking me." Said Finn.

"Only one person voted for you." Pointed Madison. "But in that case, I pick Finn to make it 2. No wait, 3." She said.

Chris nodded and pointed to Candi.

"The guy with all the wrist bands and bangles and blah blah." She said referring to Finn.

"Vito." Chris said pointing to him.

"Niko." Said Vito. Niko flashed a glance at Vito.

"Niko." Asked Chris.

"The guy in the fauxhawk that everyone voted for." Said Niko referring to not Christian, but Finn.

Chris then pointed at Hanon. "Coffee guy!" she exclaimed smiling.

Niko looked at her not knowing whats going on and David, noticing, chuckled.

"David." Said Chris as he pointed to him.

"Coffee man." Replied David.

Chris then pointed at Callie.

"ME!" she yelled jabbing her pointing thumb at her.

Christian rolled his eyes at the queen.

Chris then pointed at the second queen, Elisa.

"Of course, Me!" she exclaimed pointing, her thumb, at herself.

Chris then pointed at Claire.

"The guy in the lead." She said clearly stating it was Finn.

"Last but not least, and will not change anything, Ted." He said.

Ted was about to speak when Chris interrupted him. "Sorry Ted, but we all know who wins. Finn! The new captain." Said Chris.

Ted frowned and looked away.

"Now will I have the three captains step forward and unfold the awesomeness that is the flag!" said Chris.

Trent unfolded the green flag to show a picture of a green guava in a circle.

"Trent, your team will be known as the… Screaming Guava's!"

"You got to be kidding me! That's lame!!" snarled Gwen.

"I know." Said Chris as the other teams laughed at there crap name.

Geoff unfolded the red flag to reveal a Red banana in a circle.

"Geoff, your team will be known as the Killer Banana's!" said Chris smirking.

Heather gave a wicked smile. "More like the Coward Banana's! You might as well turn into baby food!" she said to the red team.

"Last but not least, Finn, reveal the blue flag!" said Chris as Finn shrugged and unfolded the Blue Flag. It showed a picture of a blue smaller circle in a bigger circle similar to the rest.

"What the hell is that?!" asked Niko at the worst flag on the island.

"You will be known as the Flying Voavonga's!" exclaimed Chris, who was cracking up.

"Ew, what?" asked Candi.

"Voavonga. A Spanish tamarind fruit." Pointed out Vito.

"Why are we all named freakin fruit?" asked Eva.

"Because it's a tropical island!" said Chris.

"But I never heard of a voavonga!" exclaimed Beth.

"Voa whutta?" asked Lindsay.

Heather slapped her forehead at the idiots.

Chris then took out a wooden carved tiki doll shaped of him. "This is called the Hidden Immunity Chris. (I ripped off survivor lol) This will be hidden in the island. If someone finds this idol, you could play it in the elimination ceremony. In various challenges or reward's, either the team, or a person will get a clue to the idol. It's your choice to either play it in the ceremony or keep it for later." Explained Chris while various contestants nodded.

Chris then pointed to a tree with a hole in it. "That tree has a camera, which will be your confessional cam. You can say anything in that camera. Feel free to use it when you want to. Your privacy is safe." As Chris said the last line, his fingers were crossed.

"Your first challenge, will begin in 30 minutes. Meet me at that…. Cliff!" said Chris as he pointed to the large cliff in the north side of the tropical island of Wawanakwa II. "Oh, and you need your bathing suits."

-at the cliff, 31 minutes later-

"Sheesh, you guys are late!" exclaimed Chris at the panting contestants.

"This cliff is sooooo high…" said Claire as she peered down at the water with two targets.

"This is your challenge. You will all cliff dive into a small circle, giving your team each a point. The outer ring contains various sharks. Try to avoid it. But even though you don't land on the iddy bitty safe spot, and land where the sharks are, you'll still get a point." Chris said. He then pulled out a chicken hat. "Whoever does not want to participate in the pre-challenge, forfeit's a point and must wear this chicken hat for the rest of the day. So who's first?" asked Chris.

Christian happily volunteered and fell down the cliff. "FOR THE AWESOMENESS!" he screamed as he splashed in the safe spot.

"That's one point for the Flying Vultures!" exclaimed Chris. The Vulture's cheered but were awestruck.

"Wait, Flying Vulture's? I thought we were a dumb fruit!" asked Callie as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah, you were. Now we discovered the names made our ratings go down by 1 percent. So we changed them into animals! Screaming Gophers, Killer Bass, and Flying Vultures." Explained Chris as he watched Christian get pulled up by a boat and onto the sandy shore.

"These names still suck." Murmured Gwen to Trent. Trent nodded.

Bridgette stepped up for the plate and looked down the cliff. "Let's get this over with…" she mumbled as she dived into the ocean blue. She luckily made it into the safe spot.

"1 point for the Killer Bass!" said Chris. "Next!"

Eva and Ezekiel dived in, followed by David. "3 points Killer Bass, 2 points Flying Vultures!" yelled Chris. All of them luckily hit the safe spot, except Ezekiel hit a rock while he was there.

"Come on Screaming Gophers, I thought you were the Gophers, not Screaming Whimps!" said Chris.

"Uh uh, I am NOT jumping off that cliff!" excluded Heather as she crossed her arms and looked the other direction.

"Even to wear a chicken hat? Pock, pock!" said Chris mocking Heather.

"Yup!" said Heather as she took the chicken hat as she started to walk down the cliff and onto the shore with the rest.

"Oh no she didn't! Now we just lost a point!" exclaimed LeShawna. "I'm going in…"

LeShawna then jumped off the cliff, followed by Geoff

"Finally a point for the Gophers! With the Bass in the lead and the Vultures crawling up, who will get it?" said Chris to the camera man.

Duncan looked down to the cliff. "Not bad." Said Duncan.

"Not, bad? NOT BAD? We could die!!" exclaimed Courtney as she peered down too.

"What? You chicken? No way your gonna lose this challenge!" retorted Duncan as he looked at the babbling Brunette.

"I am not risking my life to just get one meesely point!" she retorted back.

Geoff came in and put a supporting hand on Courtney's shoulder. "Come on Court, for the team!" he said.

"No way! I refuse!" she said as Chris was about to give her the hat.

"I'm not losing this challenge…" Duncan chimed as he picked Courtney from the waist and jumped off the cliff with her.

"I DO NOT CONCEDE I DO NOT CONCEDE!!!!!!!!!" screamed Courtney.

They both landed safely on the safe zone.

"We gotta step up now guys!" said the Team Captain of the vultures, Finn.

"Right, now go Finn go!!" chimed Candi as she pushed Finn off the cliff with her following along.

As they both splashed on the safe zone Finn yelled at Candi. "YOU COULD'VE WARN ME!" yelled Finn, Candi just laughed and giggled as they both got carried away by the boat to the sandy shore.

"Finn's right still thought, were lacking." Explains Rylan.

"I-I can't go." Said Leilani looking at the water from cliff view.

"It's not that high." Explained Rylan putting a supporting hand on Leilani.

"It's way to high, you heard the complaining brunette!" she said referring to Courtney.

Rylan sighed. "I'll go with you. Promise." Said Rylan as he smiled at Leilani and Leilani smiled back.

"Okay… if you say so." Leilani said as she walked to the edge and toppled over to the water screaming. She perfectly landed safe in the safe target.

Rylan peered down the first time and felt his body flush. "Dammit, this is high…"

"Oh come on…" said Ted as he pushed Rylan off the edge.

Rylan screamed and landed on the unsafe target.

"Ohmigod, Rylan swim!!" yelled Leilani. Rylan swam to the shore as sharks were chasing him.

"EEEK! OHMIGOD RYLAN MADE IT! YAY!!! RYLAN!!!" cried the twins, Katie and Sadie as they jumped off the cliff and walked on the shore to Rylan. Rylan's new lovers? Yup.

"EEEEEEK! We thought you were a goner Rylan!" cried the twins. Rylan clasped his hands on his ears avoiding the "eeeeek"

Hanon fell with Claire and Tyler. They all made it to the safe zone.

"Phew what a rush." Explained Hanon as she dried her hair.

Claire rolled her eyes. "Surely it was high, but not that bad." She replied.

"Right, it's like saying being mauled by a bear is fun!" replied Hanon.

Gwen, Trent, and Izzy fell off the cliff. DJ took the chicken hat in shame.

Lindsay took the hat followed by Beth. They both started there hike down the cliff.

"THIS IS FOR YOU PEOPLE AT MAGIC STEVE'S MAGIC CAMP!!!" cried out Harold as he jumped off the cliff. Many Bass members applauded while others rolled there eyes at the nerdling.

Justin hopped off and so did Owen. Justin in silence. And Owen yelling like crazy.

Niko looked down at the cliff. "This crap better be worth the prize…" said Niko as he jumped off the cliff landing safely in the safe zone.

The rest of the Flying Vultures jumped off except Callie and Elisa.

"It's okay, cause the Killer Bass won the first challenge!" explained Chris. Callie and Elisa smiled since they didn't have to jump off.

"I'll see BOTH of the Screaming Gophers and Flying Vulture's In the elimination!" said Chris.

"Say what?!" asked Heather.

Chris grinned evilly. "Which ever team doesn't win the immunity challenge have to send one contestant home." Said Chris. "It makes sense since both teams lost and only one succeeded." Chris snickered.

"Not fair!" cried Damion.

"Life isn't fair my friend. Life isn't fair…. See you next time for the pilot episode of TOTAL, DRAMA, TROPICAL ISLAND!" said Chris as he pushed off both Callie and Elisa off the cliff.

Xxx

(A/N)

Me: Hehe.

Chris: Haha yeah…

Me: Okay firstly, sorry if I accidently missed one of your characters (or more) or any of the other contestants cause, theres a lot like 40 something? 30? Idk. And yeah. Secondly, I will be choosing who will go home. Or *eh hem* play des losers? There wasn't much mischief, but the next challenge… o ho… the next challenge. A LOT OF MISCHEIF!

Chris: FOR RATINGS!!

Me: Exact-o-mundo. Sorry if this isn't much detailed since I rushed much…. And sorry that if your character only said like 2 lines cause I rushed. Once again.

Next Chapter – Elimination.

Next Next Chapter – Shelter Challenge!


	6. Ep:1 Part 3, Elimination!

(A/N)

Merry Christmas!

Xxx

All three teams were told by Chris to wait at the cliff. The sun was setting down and the wind was picking up.

"N-never knew the nights can be cold…" shivered Beth as she chattered her teeth. Her braces made it twice as noisy.

"Shut the chattering god!" cried out Niko.

"I mean, it's not even fully night yet eh?" explained Ezekiel.

"Oh my gosh he's right!" cried out Sadie.

"What if it gets colder by the second!" shouted out Katie hugging Sadie for warmth.

"Like so so SO not cool!" they chanted.

Noah rolled his eyes at the two bimbos.

The wind gradually picked up. Later did the campers know, it was only Chris in his helicopter. He landed his vehicle near the 3 teams and smiled. Holding a plate filled with shells.

"Welcome to the elimination contestants! Today, the Screaming Gophers and the Flying Vultures will have to send home one of their team mates. Who will it be? We'll find out soon." Chris stated as he held out the plate.

"Each shell represents your immunity on this game. If you receive a shell you'll be safe from elimination. Each contestants, except the Killer Bass, will be voting tonight on who to eliminate. Voting stall is over there." Chris said as he pointed to a nearby tree that looks like a confessional tree.

"Wait wait wait… Why are we here?" interrupted Duncan as he lazily crossed his arms over his chess.

"Good question, you'll find out later." Retorted Chris winking. Chris faced the camera to show his cocky grin. "Who will be safe? And who will be the first to be voted out? Find out here on TDTI!!"

Xxx

_After the campers vote…_

Xxx

"Welcome back the whole viewing world. Let's find out who'll be going home for the Screaming Gophers and the Flying Vultures." Chris stated as he grabbed the first shell.

"Cody." Chris said as he threw the shell at Cody's face.

"Watch it man! Can't spoil the charming face for the_ ladies_." Cody said as he picked up his shell and shoved it in his pocket.

"Er herm. Owen."

"WOOHOO!! YES!" Owen celebrated as he was thrown a shell too.

"Finn."

Finn sighed in relief and was handed a shell.

"Christian." Chris threw a shell at Christian formally missing.

"Hah you miss Mclean----" before Christian could rant on some more, he was thrown another shell, directly hitting his torso. Christian threw both shells off the cliff.

"Trent." Chris went back smiling as he threw a shell at Trent. Trent easily caught it.

"LeShawna." Chris said throwing a shell at the miss loud and proud.

"Alright baby another day another chance on winning"! cried LeShawna as she threw the shell off the cliff seeing no use of it.

"Niiiiko." Sing songed Chris as he threw a shell at the annoyed Niko.

"And Hanon." Stated Chris.

Hanon sighed and took the shell smiling happily at Niko, who ignored her every second of it.

"Damion."

"Of course." Damion stated as he took a shell.

"Candi." Said Chris. Candi sighed and took the shell and flashed a 'Thank God' smile at Hanon.

"Madison."

"Phew." Stated Madison as Chris threw her a shell.

"And Gwen." Chris smiled as he threw the shell at the goth, missing her hands and landing the shell on the ground.

"Rylan."

Rylan smiled and grabbed his shell.

"Lindsay."

"Oh Yay!" she chimed as she was thrown a shell, hitting her head.

"Izzy."

"MUAHAHHA!" she cried out as she took the shell and stuffed it up in her shirt.

"Okay…. Heather."

"It's about time." Heather scoffed as the shell hit the ground. She didn't even bother to pick it up.

"Evie."

"Awesome." She clearly stated as Chris threw the shell at her.

"Leilani."

"Yessss." She cooed as she took the shell. Rylan sighed in relief while his team snickered and giggled.

"Claire." Chris said as the prep took her shell.

"David."

"Alright man!" David cheered as he caught his shell that was thrown at him.

"Elisa. Surprisingly…" said Chris murmuring the last part.

Elisa smirked at Callie who was glaring at her.

"And Callie!" he announced. Callie stood up, not triumphantly smirking back at Elisa.

"Vito, Noah, Ted, and Justin. Two of you will be safe from tonight's elimination. And two of you will find out what we do to eliminated campers…" Chris said in an evil voice. Vito didn't care so did Noah, and Ted was trembling while Justin admired his body with his pocket mirror…

Candi worriedly crossed her fingers for Vito.

Noah flipped a page from his book.

Evie took shots of the dramatic moment. Heather flipped her hair.

"… Vito." Said Chris.

"Yeah?" he asked curious.

"Your safe." Chris announced as he threw a shell at Vito.

"Whatever."

"That means Ted. You will be going home."

Ted left his head down.

"Now watch kiddies, to what we will do to Ted." Chris playfully sad as he pushed Ted a little bit closer to the peek of the cliff.

"You're not gonna push him off the cliff are you?" Beth asked.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do! And it will be the same for the rest of yah once you get eliminated!" Chris exclaimed joyfully as he pushed Ted off the cliff. Ted landed in the cold water and a Boat came up. Ted quickly went on the boat as he drove away.

"That my friend was the boat of losers." Said Chris. "On with the ceremony."

"One of you Screaming Gophers butt's will be gone…" Chris said dramatically. "Justin. You didn't talk at all at this point. Nervous?"

Justin didn't bother looking at Chris, but himself still.

"Okay… And Noah. You don't seem spirited are ya?"

Noah just flipped another page with the same annoyed dull expression on his face.

"Right. That last shell goes too…………………………………………………………… Noah. Justin. You'll be going home." Announced Chris quickly.

Justin looked up with a sad look. Chris then pushed Justin off the cliff and he landed in the boat of losers.

"Well folks. That was your ceremony. Have a safe drive." Chris started then smirked at the remaining contestants. "BUT TODAY ISN'T OVER YET!"

All the contestants gasped in disapproval.

"What do you mean not over yet?!" cried Callie.

"I mean we have a challenge!"

All the contestants started bickering now, much to Chris' annoyance.

"Until next time folks! On… TOTAL. DRAMA. TROPICAL ISLAND!"

Xxx

(Ted's Last Words…)

Ted: Sure I guess I was voted off unfairly. I mean, I did jump off the cliff. It's those two Queen Bee's who didn't jump off! I deserve a right man. I didn't get to crank up the tunes in this island… (a producer comes out of the passenger's seat in the front Boat of Losers driving station talking to Ted.) What? I'm coming back? To compete?

Producer: No, just to watch the eliminations on a Loser Bench.

Ted: You know what, this show sucks. I can't even go home.

Producer: Right you are.

Xxx

(A/N)

Me: Sorry for the creator of Ted. But keep reading since your character will still be on the show but in the INTERN LOUNGE!!! And on the LOSER BENCH!! On the CLIFF!! Along with Justin of course.

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! YAY!!!

Preview of next chapter….

(Think of it as a preview commercial you see for TDA, like the ones they always show after the show)

-

"You'll be building your shelter tonight!" Chris exclaimed in joy.

"What do you mean… tonight?" asked Elisa.

"I mean, you'll be gathering materials… IN THE DARK!! wooOOoooOh…" Chris said showing his jazz hands.

*Shows Wawanakwa II at Night. Owls. Spiders. Bears.*

"Pfft. No problem." Stated Duncan and DJ. They both knuckle touched and DJ started to tremble when he heard a wolf howling.

*Camera shows Duncan handing loosely on a vine from his ankle with Courtney and Harold trying to grab him*

"I stand corrected." Stated Duncan.

-

You'll learn more, in the next chapter… Tune in! And Merry Knishmas! Again.


	7. Ep:2 Oh the humanity!

(A/N)

Me: Ohmigod, happy new year everyone! I am so sorry for not updating in awhile, so the next chapter will be updated next week! YAYY! Possibly. Sorry, So here's the new chapter of TDTI!

Xxx

"Last time on TDTI, the contestants were to face the dreaded, cliff dive. Some contestants not making to the safe zone, and some being to chicken too jump off! In the end, Justin from the Screaming Gophers and Ted from the Flying Vultures were eliminated. Who will be eliminated this time? Who will survive another day? And who will actually find something to eat around here? Besides Chef Hatchet, my lonely friend's, cooking?" Chris smirked.

"IM NO LONER YOU DAMN HOST." Yelled Chef behind the camera.

"Watch this nail biting episode of TOTAL, DRAMA, TROPICL ISLAND!!"

---

At the Beach, 5 p.m.

"Welcome back to TDTI, today contestants, you'll be making your shelter." Explained Chris. He dusted off his shoulders and smiled at the groaning contestants.

"Can't we just go to a real resort?" cried out Lindsay.

"No. You signed up for this, this is your problem. Each team will go to the locations there team camp site will be assigned. Flying Vultures at East of the island. Screaming Gophers at North. And Killer Bass at West. Each team captains will direct and command there team on what to do and how to build your shelter. This HAVE to include a roof to be under, a food supply for the day, and a steaming hot fire! Any questions?" asks Chris.

Heather raised her hand. "I just got my nails done, and I'm not going for another trip to get a manicure!"

Chris chuckled. "Like you can actually get a manicure on this island! No more fussing unless you rather take a trip to the boat of losers and the Cliff of shame."

Heather snarled and crossed her arms.

"This will be easy." States Duncan.

"Okay, as you can see, it's night time. Which means you'll have to gather stuff In night. This is a challenge people! You have to focus so I can get great ratings." He muffled at the last part. "Challenge ends at midnight. I will then judge on who's camp site is better. The best campsite will get an advantage for the next challenge in the morning!" Chris says as the contestants groaned. "Challenge starts now!"

--

_Screaming Gophers_

The screaming gophers hiked up north to find their green gopher flag at where they'll be staying.

"So Captain. What now." Scoffed Heather.

"Uh well… I guess… we need… to build?" worries Trent.

The team gave him a questioning look. "You okay man?" asks Cody.

"Yeah… I just don't think I should've been leader…" mumbled Trent.

"You see! If you losers all voted for ME, we wouldn't be in this mess!" scoffed Heather once more. She stomped her foot and crossed her arms, much to LeShawna and Gwen's annoyance.

"We rather have Trent then you anyday." Gwen scoffed back. Heather rolled her eyes.

She then smirked and gave a wicked smile at her team. "Fine then. I'll get some food. Lindsay, Beth, Izzy. Come along?" asks Heather in her sweetest fake voice.

Lindsay clapped her hands and followed Heather. Beth and Izzy shrugged and trailed behind.

"Mhmm. YOU BETTER BE GOING." LeShawna yelled. "I'll be getting the water." LeShawna said.

"I'll get some wood." Gwen exclaimed as she walked away.

-Confessional-

Gwen: I didn't actually want to work. I just wanted to get away from these idiots. Have you seen them? The only nice person could be our leader and miss ghetto.

Heather: All in a days work. I'm going for to make an official alliance on this stupid show. Bringing along wannabe, an idiot, and miss crazy is just the key to forming my alliance. Like I would get my hands dirty fetching some stupid fruit.

-End of Confessional-

Heather walked up to the north side of the island reaching sand. She stopped in her tracks followed by Lindsay, Beth, and Izzy stopping behind her.

"Okay listen up!" Heather exclaimed. "I have a plan to make it to the final four. But I need to bring 3 other people with me. And I chose you guys."

"Ooh yay! Were going to the final four EEE!" Lindsay and Beth said as they jumped up and down.

"So, here's the plan. We make an alliance and boot off the people we want and eventually we'll make it to the final four! You guys in?" asks Heather. Izzy nodded excitedly while Lindsay nodded. Beth thought for a bit…

"Come on Beth! Final four!!" said Lindsay.

"I could, find another person to bring along…" Heather said to Beth. Beth quickly shook her head.

"I'll join in!" she finally said. Heather smirked devishly.

"Good."

"Aren't we suppose to get fruit?" asks Lindsay. Heather shot her head back.

"We were. But I'm not. Since I'm the alliance leader, I get to do anything I want. So get some fruit." Heather commanded. Lindsay looked a Beth, then Izzy.

Izzy jumped up and smiled. "I'LL GET THE FIRE STARTING!!" she cried out loud running away laughing.

"I was thinking we should like, get a cappuccino! Wouldn't that sound yummy?" asks Lindsay to Beth and Heather.

Heather slapped her head. "I Don't think there's cocoa beans here." She explains.

"That's why we buy it! Duh…" replied Lindsay "acting" smart.

--Confessional-

Heather: It's like talking to an eggplant.

Lindsay: I'm really happy to be in Heather's alliance! We could be BFFFL's! As soon as I find the coffee shop…

Beth: Okay, so Linds isn't the smartest person on the island. But were still friends! I'm trying to make friendship bracelettes out of only leaves and flowers from the island!

-End of Confessional-

Chef's camera zooms to Chris. "With the first alliance put up by Heather and the screaming gophers having trouble with their leader, let's see what the intern team is up too!" Chef switched the camera off as the Flying Vulture's camera was on in the tree.

_Flying Vultures_

Finn scratched his head as he looked at the Flying Vultures flag.

"We need wood." He says.

Evie took a picture of a tree and handed the photo to Finn. "We don't have any material to cut down a tree." She explains.

Finn throws the picture to the ground and sighs. "we'll just have to find loose branches and wood from the ground."

"Sounds like a plan!" Leilani says enthusiastically.

"Well I for one will not participate! I'll get my clothes dirty and it's almost time for my beauty sleep. Hellloooo, it's 5:30pm!" Elisa said.

"YOU WILL NOT SLACK OFF !!" yelled Callie.

"Oh yeah?" replied Elisa.

Callie crossed her arms. "If you don't participate we won't even have shelter! Which means you won't even get to have your ugly sleep!"

Elisa crossed her arms and groaned.

"With Ted gone, we can't lose another team member!" explained Madison. "Come on, command Finn command!"

Finn nodded and was about to say something when Chris comes in. "Hows it going interns?" Chris asks.

"Just peachy." Lies Finn.

"Haha, you guys are a riot. Anyway. Here's what I want you interns to do. I need you to make all the chaos to the other teams got it? Make it wild! Drown there camp! Sabatoge! Cause mischief!"

"Now your talking!" Christian exclaimed as he rubbed his hands together evilly.

"Just don't get caught." Warns Chris as he walked away. "Oh yeah, you still have to do the challenge!"

The Flying Vultures groaned. Finn then rubbed the back of his neck as he thought of a plan. "Each person will get some supplies. I'll watch over here at camp and set things up, Candi you'll get water. Vito and Damion, get wood. Niko, I need you to get food. Elisa, get food. Callie wood. David, something to tie down and secure our shelter, Evie, go get branches, Madison tall wide leaves, Leilani water, Rylan water, Hanon food, and Claire you get branches. Finally, Christian, just get wood or something." Finn exhaled. He then inhaled deeply and sighed. "Okay let's go!"

Elisa rolled her eyes.

-Confessional-

Elisa: I will never be ordered around like that. Finn is going down, and once he is, I'll become the new leader.

Callie: A queen would never gather wood! She would most definitely make a servant do it for her! And that Queen, IS ME. I'm thinking of forming an alliance to bring down that snotty Elisa down to the GROUND.

Candi: Elisa and Callie are like my first friends on the island! It's kind of weird to see two friends fighting each other. I mean, of course I have other friends like Hanon, or Madison… and Vito… I think… and other… and… yeah. But Elisa and Callie are like my firsties.

-End of Confessional-

Evie looked at Finn. "Gathering branches? Piece of cake. With my camera and my nightvision, I'll be back fast." Exclaimed Evie.

Christian looked at her like she was crazy. "Are you insane? It's totally dark outside! I'll go with you."

-Confessional-

Christian: Okay, I might sound desperate to go with the girl I like. WAIT. No I don't like Evie… pfft… Okay I do. But I'm just protecting her from animals and mud or something.

Evie: Christian thinks he's all tough just because he pranks a lot. Yeah right, as if. I am way tougher then him. Please.

-End of Confessional-

"Sorry, but I work alone." Evie shot back as she walked West. Christian jogged and caught up with her.

"Hey, you don't know if you need a super man to save you." Christian joked.

"Super man? I could save myself thank you!" Evie glared.

Christian glared back. "What's your damage? I was just trying to help a damsel in distress such as you."

"Damsel in Distress?!?! Are you kidding me? Just because I'm a girl means I'm just some weakling?! You cretin!" shouted Evie. She looked in her camera lens not wanting to make eye contact with Christian.

"—look I was just joking. Sheesh. If you get mauled by a bear don't think I'll come here and save you." Christian shot back.

Evie continued looking through her camera. "Whatever. I doubt there's any bears up here! It's an island."

-Confessional-

Chris: Au contraire! The Muskoka bears get transported from Total Drama Island to Total Drama Tropical Island. Not to mention other animals. *chuckles*

-end of confessional-

Candi looked at the river and dipped her finger in there. "This will do." She says. She cups her hands and drinks it.

"Candi!" Callie exclaimed. Candi whipped her head around to see Callie behind her.

"Hey Callie." Says Candi shaking of left over water from her hands. Callie smiles at her.

"You know Elisa right?" she asks.

Candi nods. "Yeah."

"Well. I'm making an alliance to get her off. You in?" she asks.

-Confessional-

Candi: So Callie comes in all of sudden and asks me to be in an alliance with her to vote my other friend off! Oy vey….

-End of Confessional-

"Uhh… I'm not sure.." Candi thinks.

"Well if you make up your mind, just tell me." Callie says as she walked off into the night.

Candi shrugs and takes a leaf from a tree cupping it to store the water. She fills the leaf half way until Elisa comes up to her.

"Candi." Elisa says, Candi unaware of this, drops her leaf from the river and turns her head.

"Hey Elisa." Candi greets surprised.

"Okay Candi, my dearest friend. I want you in an alliance with me." Says Elisa.

-Confessional-

Candi: So then Elisa comes up to me and asks me to be in an alliance with her! I don't know which one to choose…. And there both my friends… I'm in a rut.

-End of Confessional-

"An alliance? With you?" asks Candi thinking.

"Yeah. You in?"

Candi taps her chin. "I'll think about it…"

"Whatever. Just tell me soon." States Elisa walking away.

_Killer Bass_

"Alright team! Let's do this thing!" exclaimed Geoff. "WOOHOO!"

Bridgette smiles. "Your right. Let's win this!"

"Alright! We should like, make go out with teams! Okay everyone, pair up." Geoff says as he clapped his hands together smiling at Bridgette.

-Confessional-

Geoff: I think Bridgette and I are tight, I'm hoping to pair up with her.

Bridgette: What I think about the plan? I don't know… the only friends I made here is Courtney.

-End of Confessional-

Bridgette taps her chin and glances at Courtney who was standing near Harold and Geoff.

"Courtney! Be my partner!" Bridgette said walking to her. Geoff gave her a quick wave. Bridgette turned her head ignoring Geoff.

"Ladies, may i?" asks Harold to Bridgette and Courtney.

"May you what, exactly?" asks Courtney crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes.

"Join your group!" says Harold. Bridgette shrugged at Courtney then nods to Harold. "yesss." He exclaimed.

Duncan snarled and looked at Geoff. Geoff smirked at him. "Partners?" Geoff asks.

"Partners." Duncan replies as he knuckle touches Geoff.

Katie and Sadie were already off finding berries and other fruit. Eva walked off with Tyler and DJ and Ezekiel.

Geoff and Duncan began walking down South when they heard rustling in the trees. Duncan quickly swiped out his knife. "Dude, where the hell did you get that?" asks Geoff.

"Chris didn't say you couldn't bring a pocket knife?" asks Duncan mockingly. Geoff shrugged as they came close to the trees.

Madison quickly shifted her position on the tree, not wanting Duncan and Geoff to get closer. She quickly dropped down behind a bush and ran for it.

-Confessional-

Madison: That was a close call. Stupid being an intern… at least the trap was ready.

-End of Confessional-

Duncan cut off most of the leave soff of the WAS rustling branch. He then discovered there was rope tied to it. "What the?" Duncan asks.

Geoff looks at the rope and pokes it. "I don't know man…"

The rope quickly unfolded and tied Geoff's arm as he was tied to the tree. "What the—"

"Trap…" murmured Duncan. Duncan patted Geoff's hand then quickly slashed him free with the pocket knife. Duncan then looks at Geoff. "You have rope burn dude." He chuckled.

Geoff whinned and blowed on his rope burn. "I'm going back to camp…" he said. Duncan nodded. "You think you can handle getting stuff by yourself?" asks Geoff. Duncan nodded once more.

"yeah, yeah, just get that rope burn fixed." Duncan waves off as he walked away. Geoff walked back to camp.

_Bridgette, Courtney, and Harold_

"Harold, get that coconut!" commanded Courtney. Harold swiped the coconut.

"Were bagging up a lot of fruit!" Exclaimed Bridgette pointing to Harold who was carrying now 21 coconuts.

Harold smiled. "Sweet. We could live on coconuts forever like on those movies."

"ew. I rather eat other fruit instead just coconuts." Snarled Courtney when a banana fell from the tree hitting Courtney's head.

"Ouch!" Courtney says. She picks up the banana and looks up in the tree to see Duncan leaning on it.

"Afternoon Princess. Malibu. Nerd." Duncan greets.

"I thought you went with Geoff." Says Bridgette narrowing her eyes.

"I was, until he hurt himself." Scoffed Duncan back to Malibu.

Bridgette had a worried look on her face. "What happened?"

"Someone set a stupid trap and it busted his arm." Replies Duncan. "You have med skills, why won't you fix him?"

Bridgette nodded and walked off.

"Your just leaving me with these two idiots?!" cried out Courtney. Bridgette just kept walking off. "Tough team member!"

"Looks like it's just you and me Princess." Says Duncan.

"hey!" cried out Harold who was listening the whole time.

"And the nerd." Duncan says.

"Whatever. Let's go." Courtney says as she walks further then Harold and Duncan.

_Katie and Sadie_

Katie and Sadie walked over to the East side, hoping to see Rylan. Lucky for them, Rylan was trying to make quick chaos with the two.

"Rylan?" cried out Katie.

"Rylan?" cried Sadie. She looked at a bush and scoffed. "Where is he?"

Katie shrugged. Rylan climbed up a nearby tree holding a coconut, who he was trying to hit Katie and Sadie with.

"Stupid EEing girls…" whispers Rylan to himself. He was about to throw the fruit when the branch cracked underneath his feet. Rylan gasps loudly as the branch breaks and lands in front of the two twins.

"RYLAN!! EEEEEE!!" screams the twins. They immediately hugged Rylan to death.

"Kill me now…" murmurs Rylan.

_Gwen_

Gwen didn't bother gathering any stupid fruit, or wood. She just sat on a stump and doodle on her sketch book. Until Cody comes along…

"What you got there?" asks Cody to Gwen.

Gwen, surprised, looked at Cody. "Beat it dweeb!" she yells. Cody shifted his positions and peers over her shoulder.

"You drawing?" asks Cody. Gwen gave him a death glare. "I said, Beat it."

Cody smiles worriedly and peers over her shoulder again. "Hey, that picture kind of looks like…"

"Don't YOU DARE!" yells Gwen.

"Trent!" says Cody smiling.

-Confessional-

Gwen: For the record, I'm not going to lie. But I DID draw Trent. But Cody? He is like an annoying brother. A little. Annoying. Brother…

Cody: So Gwen has a crush on Trent? Cool, Cool… Okay. Not cool, you see I have a major crush on Gwen, and if you people watching pity me, hopefully you'll like me and Gwen paired up better.

-End of Confessional-

Elisa, who was walking by hid in a bush and looks at Gwen smirking like an evil mistress.

-Confessional-

Elisa: So Gwen likes Trent huh? Time to cause some mischief… real… good. Mischief.

-End of Confessional-

_Screaming Gophers, Base Camp_

"Wood, Check. Water, Check. Food?" asks Trent. Lindsay and Beth come in holding hands full of fruit. "Check! All we need is a fire. Where's Izzy?"

"MUAHAHAH!!" screams Izzy swinging on a vine holding a bundle of tree sap. "Wow the camp looks great! Totally awesome!"

LeShawna nods and high fives Noah. "Alright! Go Gophers, Go gophers! We can actually win this thing!" she exclaimed as she hugs Noah.

"Your crushing me you big loaf!!" screams Noah. LeShawna let go giving him a death glare.

"Izzy, we need the fire to get started! It's almost Midnight!!" cried out Trent. Izzy shook her head.

"I am not Izzy! I am her friend, Explosivo… and Explosivo es loco for… BOOM BOOM!" exclaimed Izzy. She smiled evilly holding her bundle of tree sap.

"Explosivo going to create fire, BOOM BOOM!" she says. "Uno, Dos, Thres…." She counted down about to throw the bundle of tree sap. "BOOM BOOM!!"

Izzy, or Explosivo, threw her bundle of tree sap causing a large explosion and a fire made. The food was burnt and so was the shelter. They were all into a crisp.

"IZZY!!!" cried out the Screaming Gophers.

"Woah that was awesome! What happened?" says Izzy.

"You blew up the entire camp site!!!" cried out Heather.

-Confessional-

Heather: Izzy just got a major big X on the alliance rules. But, she did cause some chaos to the other idiots. I'll give her props for that.

Trent: After all that hard work and pressure on me, she blows up the whole thing! *smacks head*

-End of Confessional-

"I didn't do anything! It was my friend, Explosivo! He is crazy for… BOOM BOOM!" says Izzy.

Leilani and Claire peer over the tree to see the Gopher's campsite ruined.

"Well at least we don't have to cause any mischief." Says Claire.

"Yeah… well less work for us." Explains Leilani to Claire.

"Agreed…" Claire replies as they walk back to the Flying Vultures.

_Courtney, Harold, and Duncan_

Duncan, who was picking up the pace, walked faster then Courtney and Harold. He finds a boar in a mudpit that was surrounded by vines and trees. Almost like a swamp.

"A pig? In a tropical island? If there gonna put animal as props, at least do them right." Says Duncan to a camera that was taped to a tree. Duncan then grins at the boar and pulls out his pocket knife. "This will be fun…"

"Duncan, what are you doing?!" screams Courtney.

"Relax Mother. I'm just bring back the bacon…" he says as he slowly walks to the pig. "Here piggy piggy piggy…" Duncan said stepping foot in the mud

Harold dropped the coconuts and weezed.

"Don't you dare kill that boar! We already have a lot of fruit!" Courtney yelled. She stepped foot in the mud ready to pounce on Duncan and drag him over.

"Well I'm digging on meat tonight." Says Duncan as he crept closer to the pig.

Harold gasped. "A swamp?! Duncan I would consider listening to Courtney, there might be…" Harold unable to finish as 13 alligators starts appear in the muddy watery swamp.

"Gators!!" exclaimed Courtney as she grabbed on the nearest vine next to her and climbed up to the tree. Harold doing the same and climbed on the tree.

"Hah! That doesn't scare me." Says Duncan about to grab the pig when the alligators get closer to him. "On second thought…" Duncan grabbed the nearest vine when the gator tried to chomp his foot. He hung on the vine and screamed.

David, Niko, and Damion were up on a higher tree that carried most of the vines.

"Time to create chaos…" whispers David as he pulled on the vine that Duncan was on.

"Oh god…" Duncan screams as the vine was yanked on him. He fell almost getting his head chopped off when the vine captured his ankle. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!!" exclaimed Duncan. Courtney and Harold reach there hands out.

"Come on, take it!" cried out Harold.

"Who knows what you touched!" cried out Duncan, he took Courtney's hand as she tried to pull him up.

Damion sighed. "Looks like another one got away."

Niko smirked. "Whatever." He snarled as he ripped the vine dropping Duncan.

"OHMIGOD." Duncan screamed. Courtney quickly pulled Duncan up as Harold held onto her arm, helping her. "… Phew…" he exclaimed.

Courtney nodded in response as Duncan leaned against her. Harold wheezed out pulling his inhaler. She soon realized Duncan was on her and blushed. Duncan looked up at her then smirked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Ew! You vile ogre!!" screamed Courtney pushing Duncan off of her.

Niko sighed too. "Well whatever." The three proceeded back to the Flying Vultures.

_Killer Bass_

"Everything looks awesome!" exclaimed Geoff looking at the good looking camp. It had medium sized roof with leaves covering the sides for when it rains, fruit on the side and water too. The fire was running in the middle.

Geoff high fived his fellow team members when Courtney, Duncan, and Harold come out breathing violently. "What happened to you guys?"

"Alligator… pig…. Coconuts…" murmurs Courtney.

"Duncan tried to bag a pig… and failed…" Harold says.

Geoff nods. "I think we could win this!" says Geoff. They all nodded and smiled, except for Eva who kept her facial expression.

_Flying Vultures_

"The camp looks awesome!!" says Finn looking at their camp. It had 5 teepee's and a burning fire. "Wheres the food and water?" asks Finn. He looks to see Candi holding the water in the leaves. "Nice." Says Finn. Candi nods and sets the water down.

Evie came back with branches and a bear carcass. "Look what I bagged." She said smiling.

Christian looked at her like crazy. "You killed a bear?"

Evie nodded. "I just set a trap and voila!" she exclaimed.

-Confessional-

Vito was sitting there typing on his laptop.

Vito: So, I've been on the laptop in this confessional for the whole day, and no one noticed. I have it good.

Christian: I can't believe she bagged a bear… She's totally nuts! And she's totally nuts…. (Christian says as he said the last line more dreamily)

-End of Confessional-

"Great, we could pull this off." Says Claire. The team nodded.

Chris walks in again. "Dang, That camp looks, niiiiiccce." Says Chris. "As your reward for messing with the campers, here." Says Chris handing them a water canteen. "This will be useful. Oh and, the bear is a nice touch."

Evie smirked.

"Only one?!" asks Callie grabbing the canteen. "I'm having it."

Elisa glared at her grabbing the canteen. "Says you!" she said.

"I called it!" Callie shot back.

Finn grabbed the canteen from both of the queens. "We'll all share."

The team gave disgusting looks but nodded.

Chris took out a clipboard and marked their camp as a "Nice." He then walked over to the Killer Bass.

"Let's see that camp Killer Bass!" says Chris. The Killer Bass presents their camp smiling. "Wicked! I like it!" exclaimed Chris he marked the campsite as a "Wicked." Which makes no sense…

He then walked over to the Screaming Gophers. He see's the screaming Gophers piling up the ashes from the burn.

"Hah hah! What happened here!!" asks Chris looking at the ashes "You burned down your camp?" asks Chris.

Trent shook his head. "Izzy burned down the whole thing…"

Chris nods and puts there camp down as a "Lose."

_12 AM._

The 3 teams gathered on the beach. "I'll be announcing the winners. First Place goes to… Killer Bass!!"

The Killer Bass cheered as the Flying Vultures spirits got down.

"Second goes to Flying Vultures." Chris says as he winks at them. The team glared as they only won a canteen.

"Last is Screaming Gophers. The next challenge will start at 7 AM tomorrow. See you tomorrow!" says Chris walking away.

The interns were all asleep. Well that's what some thought. Callie tapped Candi's shoulder as she woke up.

"So, we have a deal?" asks Callie.

"Uh…. Sure." She says agreeing to be in the alliance. Callie then smiled. "Excellent. All we need is one more person."

12 minutes later Elisa got up and tapped Candi's shoulder. Candi looked up.

"So you in or what?" asks Elisa. Candi had a worried expression. "Uh… sure." She said.

"Good." Replied Elisa going back to her "beauty" sleep.

The Chef Cam zoomed to Chris who was smiling on the sand.

"Surprises? Yes! With THREE alliances formed on only the first day and second challenge! We have a nail bitting day with the alligators, and the arguments, and what not? Will Candi stay in both alliances of her compadres? Will Heather get Izzy off her alliance? And will anyone find Vito in the confessionals? Find out next time on TOTAL, DRAMA, TROPICAL ISlAND!!"

Xxx

(A/N)

Me: Wow, talk about DRAMA. Happy New year everyone! Next Chapter preview…

Preview:

"We have our Blind Follow The Leader!!"

"Blind follow the leader? Are you serious?!" asks Heather.

--

"No way…" murmured Callie picking up a……..

"FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON TDTI!!" screamed Chef.

Xxx

Me: okay, until next time!


	8. Ep:3 A Simple Game of Follow The Leader

--

"Last time on Total Drama Tropical Island, 3 teams had to build their shelters, with much alliances to be formed. Heather forming an alliance with Lindsay, Beth, and Izzy. And Elisa and Callie forming each of their own alliances with both Candi! In the end, the Killer Bass won, and receives an advantage for this episodes immunity challenge! Will Heather kick Izzy out of her alliance? Will either Elisa and Callie find out that Candi joined both of their alliances? Find out who here on Total Drama Tropical Island!"

--

Bridgette shifted her position on the cold leafy ground of their shelter. She stood straight up and yawned. DJ stood up next and looked at Bridgette's scared face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Bridgette sighed. "I don't know. It's just that… being here, alone, in the forest and woods and… ugh… it creases me." She shivers. DJ nodded.

"I feel yah bra, but you ain't alone." He said pointing to their team members who were fast asleep.

All of a sudden Chris was on his helicopter driven by Chef, he pulled out his mega phone and yelled at the contestants. "This is your 5 AM Wake up Call people!"

Duncan shifted his position and growled. "5 AM?!"

The others shifted their position and stood up with their team mates. The Screaming Gophers did the same, followed by the intern team, Flying Vultures.

"All contestants, please report to the south west beach, that is all." Chris said as Chef drove the helicopter to where the location was.

-South West Beach, 5:46 AM-

"Welcome contestants! Did you sleep well?" Chris chuckled as he eyed the Screaming Gophers.

"Just Great." Said Noah sarcastically. Chris once again let out a chuckle and eyed everyone else.

"Today were having our immunity challenge." Chris announced as he rubbed his nails against his shirt. "As you know, whoever wins this challenge will get immunity for their team, the losing teams will have to send out one person to drop from the Cliff Of Shame and board the boat of losers."

"Okay, we get it already, what's the challenge?!" asked Elisa quite impatiently.

Chris smirked at the cast aways. "Oh, your really going to love this one!"

"Is it finally going to be 'Chris gets fired and we all get to go home' challenge?" barked Heather. Chris glared at the Queen Bee and focused on the topic.

"Today's challenge will be a…. BLIND, FOLLOW, THE LEADER!!"

All the contestants groaned. "Say what now?" asked LeShawna.

"Each team will have one leader to lead their team through a close island here called… BONEY ISLAND!!" said Chris shaking his hands.

"Boney Island?" asks Beth. Chris nods and continues his speech.

"Boney Island, a cursed Island that some of my interns, didn't come out alive. Heh heh." Chris said. The Flying Vultures looked at each other. "The Leader, which I will choose, will guide their team through the island starting up north, then ending at down south. The first team there will be the winners."

"Wait, you said Blind, follow the leader." Pointed out Niko.

"Oh yeah, I did. The rest of the team members will be all blind folded. That means, your team will have to rely on their leaders!" says Chris chuckling. Everyone began scanning their team trying to guess which one will be a great leader, and which one will guide them into a tree.

"So let's see… uhh…" Chris said thinking. He then waves his magic finger and points at Callie.

"Callie for the Flying Vultures…"

-Confessional-

Callie: This will be a total synch! I'm a great leader, and if anyone comes in my way, I will pulverize them!

Elisa: Why do I have a bad feeling about this? Oh yeah, that's right. Cause' dimwit Callie will probably lead all of us off the cliff.

-End of Confessional-

Chris then points at Katie. "Katie, your going for the Bass."

"Ooh! You guys can count on me, I'm great with directions!" says Katie to her team.

Sadie giggled. "Like soo awesome! Were totally gonna win threesies!"

Duncan rolled his eyes at the two nut jobs. "Threesies? We can guarantee that!"

Courtney nodded. "Absolutely. Katie, you'll have to lead us all precisely. You can't mess this up, or we'll lose!"

Duncan grinned at her. "What?" barked Courtney in annoyance.

"I like it when you talk like that." Replied Duncan.

-Confessional-

Courtney: What happened yesterday, was a total part of pity. I couldn't watch someone just die like that and get eaten by gators! Total Pity.

-End of Confessional-

Chris cleared his throat and glared at the talking Bass team. He then waves his magic finger and points at none other than the wack job, "Izzy."

"Woohoo! Rockin' the follow the leadin'! Nice!" screamed Izzy high fiving Owen.

"You got that right! Totally, awesome!" Owen said.

Heather slapped Owen right at the face. "That's just great. But if we lose this challenge, then I'll cut your stinkin' butt off and hang it above the tree your stupid bear body will be sleeping in!!"

-Confessional-

Owen: Heather scares me. My mom always told me, If you have nothing nice to say then don't talk at all, Heather would have never talked in her life.

Gwen: I came to think of this. But It hit me! Im seriously going to die with these idiots!

-End of Confessional-

The boat of losers dropped the teams onto Boney Island and drove away. Chris was shown on his helicopter yelling in the mega phone again.

"First team at south wins! Blind folds on! And let's get this party started!" Chris shouted as Chef drove away. The cast aways put on their blind folds waiting to be instructed.

"Follow me!" said Izzy racing towards in the island. She stopped dead in her tracks and looked back. "Well?"

"We can't actually see you Izzy." Beth explained. Izzy looked dumbfounded and thought of an idea.

"Whenever we get lost, we should make like a war cry. AYEYEYEYYEYE!!" Izzy yelled causing the Killer Bass and the Flying Vultures to look at them.

"Sweet. It could be like a marco polo!" said Cody.

"Haha!" says Izzy as she starts yelling and charging up. The rest of the screaming Gophers trailed behind Izzy as they follow the sound of her voice.

Katie looked up in the sky and thought. "Why won't we just all hold hands?"

"Great idea!" says Bridgette reaching her hand behind her. Geoff moved his around to be in contact with Bridgette, yet he didn't know. He locked hands with her, and locked hands with DJ in the back. On and on as it ended up with

Katie holding Bridgette's Hand

Bridgette holding Katie and Geoff's hand

Geoff holding Bridgette and DJ's hand

DJ holding Geoff's and Ezekiels hand

Ezekiel holding DJ and Eva's hand

Eva holding Ezekiel and Sadie's hand

Sadie holding Eva and Tyler's hand

Tyler holding Sadie and Harold's hand

Harold holding Tyler and Duncan's hand

Duncan holding Harold and Courtney's hand

The killer bass began following Katie. Callie tapped her chin.

"Well Einstein?!" asked Elisa impatiently.

"Shut up!" barked Callie thinking. "We'll just go in a straight line. NO worries, I'll be watching you guys like a hawk."

-Confessional-

Callie: I am so gonna guide Elisa to a tree.

Elisa: She so better not guide me to a tree.

-End of Confessional-

-Screaming Gophers-

"AYEYEYEYYE!!!" cried out Izzy.

"Polo!" said Cody excitedly.

Izzy looked around as she swung on tree branches. She sniffed the air and glared. "Something smells fishy…"

"Is it the Killer Guppies?" asked Heather in an annoyed tone.

"AROOOO!!!" cried Izzy.

"She has got to be kidding me." Says Trent.

"I hope so…" replied Gwen, even though Trent couldn't see Gwen, he smiled at her, and she smiled back.

-Confessional-

Gwen: I didn't even know I was talking to Trent… can you imagine? Trent! Don't get me wrong, I hate everybody here…

Trent: Gwen's nice. Even though she's goth, she's awesome and rocks this island.

-End of Confessional-

"UH Izzy, what are you doing?" asks Lindsay.

"AROOOO!!" Izzy started. "Calling my pack! I could smell their scent close by!"

"Awesome!" said Owen.

"You guys want to see them?!" asks Izzy jumping rapidly up and down.

"That'd be great. BUT WERE BLIND! AND DOING A CHALLENGE! SO GET YOUR CRAZY HEAD IN THE GAME!" yelled Heather. Everybody turned their head to the direction of Heather's voice was at. Especially one luscious LeShawna.

"Don't hate the player, hate the game!" barked LeShawna. Heather glanced at the ghetto and glared.

"AROOOOO!! Come on guys!! This way!" yelled Izzy as she swung from tree to tree.

-Flying Vultures-

Callie was pacing back and forth of her slow walking team, annoyed."Come on you flying slackers!"

"Ugh! Just shut up!" yelled Elisa. Callie rolled her eyes a grunted.

"Hey Drama Queen, move to your left, your getting away from the mother duck." Snarled Callie. Elisa moved to the right thinking Callie would definitely make her hit a tree.

"Hah! You can't fool me idiot! AH." Elisa yelled as she bumped into a tree.

-Confessional-

Callie: The one time, I actually was telling her the truth, she blows it and hits a tree on her own.

-End of Confessional-

"What happened?" asked Finn concerned at his team. Elisa rubbed her aching head.

"Oh nothing, just that our 'leader' guided me too a tree on purpose!!"

Callie stomped her foot and turned to the blind Queen. "I so did not you ungreatful little peasant! You hit the tree on your own!!" she yelled.

"If only I could see this. It'd hit reality TV." Evie said giggling. "Oh wait. We are on TV."

-Killer Bass-

Katie wandered through the thick murky island. Scared to death. "Oh my gosh! Did you see that?!" Katie said thinking she saw eyes in the bushes. Duncan slapped his head and growled.

"Were all blind idiot." He snarled. Katie pouted and continued leading her group. She looks at a familiar tree and stops, making the line bump into each other like a domino effect.

"Ow!" yelled Tyler.

"WHY DID YOU STOP?!?!?" screamed Eva getting angry as she tightened her grip on Sadie's hand.

"Owww! Eva your like totally bruising up my hand!" cried Sadie as Eva just began to tighten her grip.

"No no that's not right…" murmurs Katie.

Harold wheezes. "What happened? What's not right?"

Katie looks back at her blind folded team and puts her index finger on the bottom of her lip in a confused way. "I think we made a big circle."

"What?! We can't be!! We were on a winning streak people!!" yelled the CIT.

Duncan tightens his grip on Courtney's hand, making her yelp. "Listen darling. Stop complaining or someone's gonna get hurt." He says as he tightens his grip on Harold's.

"Gosh!!!" he cried out.

"Come on guys, Katie, just keep going forward. Maybe we'll end up south." Explains Bridgette.

"That's like, a great idea!" exclaims Geoff, earning him a smile from Bridgette, even though he couldn't see it.

"Oh… um.. okay." Replies Katie and heads down, what she thinks to be south.

-Screaming Gophers-

"AYEYYEYEYE!"

"Polo!" screams Cody enjoying the game.

"Would you shut up!!" yells Gwen to Cody. Cody flinches and continues following Izzy's voice.

"Are we almost there yet Iz?' asks Beth who was tripping over a lot of stuff.

Izzy nods her head and swings on a vine to another tree branch. "I can hear my brothers singing!!"

"She say what now?" asks LeShawna worried.

"AROOOO!!!" yells Izzy as she jumps on the branch. Rustling was heard in the bushes as the gophers began to panic, except for the crazy Izzy.

"What was that?" asks Lindsay.

"That's probably Izzy's pack!" explains Owen as he farts. Lindsay flinches as she walks away.

"Ew, Omarrrr…" Lindsay chimes.

"AR-AR-AR-AROOOO!!" yells Izzy one more time. Louder rustling was heard as a pack of wooly beavers came closer to the gang. "Woah, guys you've changed a lot! Last time I saw you, you were cats!"

The head wooly beaver roared as the screaming gophers screamed tried to scatter, when Izzy came yelling, signaling them to follow her.

"DEAR ABBY, WERE GONNA DIE!!" screams Owen.

"Come on Big-O! AYEYEYE!!" screams Izzy as she swings from branch to branch rapidly.

-Flying Vultures-

"Are we there yet?" asks Christian bored to death. Callie glared.

"Would you shut up!!"

"Guys! Calm down!" exclaims Candi as she turns left, instead of right with the group.

"Candi, right! No not left… RIGHT!!" yelled Callie as Candi obediently turns right.

Leilani sighs. "Are we there yet?"

"Ugh!!" screams Callie as she continues walking forward, with her team following behind. She trips on a rock and gasps. "Stupid rock!!" she whispers, when she sees a glimpse of something wooden…

"No… way." She says as she digs through the dirt and leaves. She held up the Hidden Immunity Chris and smirks.

"What happened? I hear screaming!" asks Damion.

Callie quickly stashes the Hidden Immunity in her fencing sword belt. "Oh nothing…" she says smiling to herself as she continues leading the group.

"Nuh-uh! Whenever someone says 'Oh nothing' it clearly means there's something! What happened?" barked Elisa. Callie turned to her still smiling.

"Just clearly nothing." She snarled.

Niko rapidly shakes as he was low on caff. "… uh… can we….. like…… get coffee?" he asks.

"How will we get coffee when we barely can't get any good food here you Neanderthal?" asks Claire folding her arms.

"HEY! Don't call Niko a Neanderthal!" backs up Hanon as she points her index finger to Damion, thinking it's Claire.

Claire sighs. "Come on, let's just keep going." Demands Claire. Callie nods and keeps walking.

"Yo man. My feet can't put up with this stuff anymore…" sighs David slouching.

Callie once again, stopped the moving on and turns to David. "If you don't pick up the pace, I'll leave you alone, making all the gorillas here eat you alive and tear you into tiny little David pieces!!" yells Callie. David perks up a bit terrified.

"How do you know my fear?!?!" screams David. Callie smirked.

"Isn't it obvious? Because I'm a Queen! And I know everything, that goes around here. Everything." Callie simply states as she continues her walking. "Come on team, just keeping walking forward."

"Is there really gorilla's in here man?" asks David to Damion. Damion shrugged.

"Why would there be a gorilla on a deserted bone filled island? There's probably no life in here anyway." Damion explained shrugging. David sighs in relief.

-Confessional-

David: Not cool of Callie tricking me man! If we lose, she's going out!

-End of Confessional-

-Killer Bass-

"I think were here!" exclaims Katie happily, finally making it. "EEEE!!!"

Everyone slowly took off their blind folds smiling with glee.

"Yes!" Courtney said throwing her blindfold, when she realizes something. "wait a minute…. Where's the finish line?!"

DJ groaned and looked around. "I remember this. Were back where we started!!"

Everyone started to groan and glare at Katie.

"Uh… woops." She says smiling as Sadie came to comfort her BFFFFL.

-Confessional-

Harold: If I were to be chosen, we'd be at the finish line in 5 minutes! I've been to Troubling Mazes Steve's camp when I was 5

Courtney: Katie is going down!!

Eva(who was very close to the camera, only showing half of her face) Katie is getting lucky, you know how much strength you have to put up with to not destroy her?

Ezekiel: I don't see what the problem is, eh. I mean, she is a girl.

Bridgette: I kind of feel bad for Katie. But, she did lose the challenge…

Duncan: Pftt. Katie? Now she's a dumb one.

DJ: Sorry bra.

Tyler: If I was the leader, we would've won already. Cause y'know. I could get them out of a forest any day.

Geoff: *gives a thumbs down to the camera*

Sadie: Like, I don't see the problem of this. Now I can finally see Katie!

Katie: I just hope I don't get eliminated.

-End of Confessional-

"YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON TO BE ALIVE!!" yells Eva holding a fist up in the air as DJ, Courtney, and Harold, hold her down.

"Like, please don't hurt her!!" cried out Sadie holding Katie.

Chris came in, on his helicopter with his megaphone. "Killer Bass! You still have time left, I suggest you get moving!"

Courtney sighed in relief. "Phew!"

"Wait, where are your blind folds?" asks Chris confused.

"We took them off." Explains Geoff. Chris shakes his head and smiles.

"No way! That's mad TV right there! You guys are disqualified for taking off your blindfolds." Chris says laughing gloriously in his megaphone.

"UGH!!" Courtney said letting go of Eva and starting to hold up her fist to Katie, when DJ, Harold, and Duncan went to hold her back.

The boat of losers came up to drive the Killer Bass to the original island, so they can wait for the other competitors to come.

-screaming gophers-

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" yells Owen drops down on the floor and begins to crawl.

"Come on Big-O! The beavers will eat you!!" yells Izzy.

-Confessional-

Noah: I seriously think that he was going to die.

Trent: Poor Owen, must be hard for the big guy.

LeShawna: Let's just hope that Owen would fill up those Beavers so we won't get eaten.

-End of Confessional-

"AYEYEYE!! I think I see the finish line!!" yells Izzy as she sprints to the line. The Screaming gophers screamed in joy as they crossed the line making the beavers walk away slowly back into the bone filled island.

Chef Hatchet snarls at the Screaming Gophers. They look at him confused.

"Who are you…?" asks Gwen.

"WHAT'S IT TO YA? Names Chef Hatchet. Former war soldier, and chef and intern of Chris Mclean." Grunts Chef to Gwen. Gwen raises her eyebrow.

"War?"

"YES!!" yelled Chef. Chris came in parking his helicopter near Chef Hatchet.

"Screaming Gophers! You're the winners of this challenge!"

The screaming gophers cheered. "You now have immunity! The boat of losers will take you to Wawanakwa II."

The screaming gophers nodded and rode on the boat of losers. A few minutes later, the Flying Vultures came running to the finish line.

"We made it!!" yelled Damion as he takes of his blind fold to high five his fellow team mates.

"You did. But you guys didn't win!!" says Chris smiling.

"UGH!!" screams Elisa stomping her feet on her blindfold. "Three losses in a row people!!"

"Oh come on Elisa, it's not that bad." Explains Hanon.

Elisa glances at her and fakes smiles. "I guess your right." She lies.

"The boat of losers will take you to your campsite. Elimination ceremony starts in a half in hour!"

-Confessional-

Elisa: Who's getting the boot? I'm hoping for Callie. That dumb coffee hair queen is gonna get it!

Callie: Even though we lost, I feel rather safe with this baby. *holds up immunity chris* It was so easy to find it.

Hanon: I don't have a clue why Elisa was so sweet to me…

Madison: All our work for nothing… but those bone props were pretty cool.

-end of confessional-

-Screaming Gophers campsite-

Everyone was building their campsite while Heather was sitting on the sand with her alliance. She rubbed her chin and looked at the three.

"You did good Izzy. Even though you burnt down our camp." Says Heather smirking at the goof.

"Pleasure doing business!" she said satisfied.

Lindsay put her finger on her lip. "Who do you think who will be going home tonight?"

"It's none of your concern. Were safe." Says Heather looking at Lindsay.

Lindsay smiles and leans over to Beth. "I hope it's not Tyler. He's soooo cute!" Lindsay whispers in Beth's ear. Beth giggles.

"What was that Lindsay? I didn't quite catch that." Snapped Heather.

"I think Tyler shouldn't be voted out!"

"He's not on our team." Says Izzy looking at the dumb blonde.

"Well that's not fair!" Lindsay pouted.

"Life isn't fair sweety." Says Beth as she pats Lindsay's head.

Heather rolls her eyes and looks at her nails. "Lindsay just gave me an idea." Smirks Heather. The three looked at her confused.

"We need someone from the other team to be in our alliance." Heather explained still looking at her shiny nails.

"WE SHOULD GET TYLER!!" says Lindsay putting her hands up.

"No!" snapped Heather, Beth, and Izzy.

Lindsay pouted once more. "Bummer."

-Killer Bass campsite-

Duncan lazily swings on his hammock he built trying to catch some Z's, when he hears deep breathing from Harold who was near him.

"Stick a sock in it nerd!" he mumbled.

"GOSH!" Harold screams as he walks away.

-Confessional-

Harold: I change my mind! I'm going to vote for Duncan!

-End of Confessional-

Katie came up to her team mates with a hand full of blue berries. "Like, okay. I know I made the team lose. But I got some berries!" she said.

"We don't want any berries, we want immunity!!!" yelled Eva smacking away the berries from her hands. Katie sighed.

-Flying Vultures-

Rylan laid with his arms behind his head on the leafy floor. Leilani sat next to him.

"Hey." She greeted. Rylan looked up and smiled.

"Hey."

"Do you think I'm a target for elimination?" Leilani asks worried. Rylan shook his head.

"Of course not. You did nothing wrong." He said smiling.

Leilani smiled back. "Thanks."

She walked away leaving Rylan alone, when Niko, David, and Christian came laughing at him.

"Ha! Nothing wrong…" said David faking wiping a tear.

"Hey!" said Rylan.

"Sorry man, but that kind of sounds pathetic." Says Niko drinking from a half coconut.

"Well I'm not the only one with love issues!!" he said eyeing Christian. David and Niko started laughing at Christian.

"Hey, at least I admit I like Evie! Niko can't even admit anything." Said Christian.

Niko flinched and glared at Christian. "What are you talking about?"

"Dude, we know your crushing on Hanon, and she's crushing on you too bro." explained David.

Niko shook his head. "I so don't!" he said.

David shrugged. "Whatever man." Callie walked up to the boys and smirked.

"Hey guys." She said wearing a plastic crown on her head.

"What's with the hat?" asks Christian laughing even more.

Callie rolled her eyes. "I want you guys to vote off Elisa." She said smirking.

"What's in it for us?" asks Rylan.

Callie taps her chin. "I won't seriously hurt you."

"Cool." Says Christian. David punched Christian's shoulder.

"Like a girl can beat us." Scoffed David. Callie glared.

"says the guy who is afraid of a stupid monkey." She said walking off.

-Confessional-

Callie: These guys are idiots.

Madison: Did you hear that…? Christian likes Evie! Oh my gosh, I have to tell her!... on second thought… I can bug Christian about it.

Christian: I just felt a disturbance.

Vito: *types away*

-End of Confessional-

Elisa walks up to Callie with Hanon following behind.

"Hey Hanon!" says Callie. "Elisa!"

"yeah yeah, hi. Anyway, Candi. Meet our newest alliance member." Announced Elisa. Hanon waves at Candi.

"Wait, you said my sketchbook was here…" says Hanon. Elisa rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, were voting off Callie." Explains Elisa. "That wolf made us lose!"

"She does have a point…." Says Hanon.

-Confessional-

Candi: I feel kind of dirty to vote off Callie…

Elisa: Hanon? She's just another vote to get her off.

-End of Confessional-

-Cliff of Shame-

The two teams were sitting on the logs while Chris was holding a bag full of dead fish.

"Uh, what happened to the sea shells?" asked Damion.

"Beats me. Anyway! If you do not receive a fish you will drop the Cliff Of Shame, go on the boat of losers, and skidaddle. Voting stalls is in that tree, and yeah. Oh, bringing you guys the previous eliminated contestants for the jury, is Ted and Justin!"

Ted and Justin walks in and sits on another log next to Chris.

"Alright man! Bring on the drama!!" exclaimed Ted. Justin looks into his mirror, not paying attention.

The flying vultures waved at Ted.

"First fishies will be going to the Killer Bass. First fish goes to….. Courtney." Chris announced as he threw the fish at Courtney, which he missed.

"Ew…!!" she yelled.

"Duncan, Harold, and Geoff."

Three fishes were thrown to them. Geoff and Duncan catching it, as Harold misses.

"Looks like we have dinner!" exclaims Geoff.

"Eva and Bridgette." Says Chris. Bridgette and Eva caught their fishes, as Bridgette throws it back into the ocean, and Eva stomping on it with her foot.

"DJ and Tyler!" exclaims Chris. The two caught their fishes, Tyler's hitting him in the face while the twins hugged each other terrified.

"Hah! That's messed up dude! Voting of a twin, hilarious! I smell ratings!" exclaims Ted laughing.

"I know man." Says Chris grinning at Ted. "The final dead fishy butt goes to…

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

"Sadie." Chris said giving Said her dead fish.

"NO! WHY KATIE!!" screams Sadie. Katie looked at Sadie, saddened.

"It's okay Sadie. Get a hold of yourself! You will win that million you hear? And plus! At least one of us is still in!" exclaims Katie as she dropped down the cliff yelling.

"SADIE!!!!!!!!!!!!" cried out Katie as she was free-falling.

"KATIE!!!!!!!!!!!! I'LL MISS YOU!!" cried out Sadie.

"I'LL MISS YOU!! AND RYLAN!!! DON'T HOG HIM!!!!!" cried out Katie as the boat drove her away.

Rylan had a worried expression on his face as Leilani giggled at him.

"Okay, Killer Bass. You may leave. Flying Vultures, stay, as were not done pushing you losers off cliffs!" Chris exclaimed. "It's sad. I'm losing all of you interns, and you guys haven't given me coffee yet! Anyway, the first dead fish, goes to…. Damion."

Damion sighs relieved as Chris throws the dead fish next to him.

"Claire." Said Chris. Claire didn't bother getting her fish.

"Madison, Rylan, and Leilani." The three smiled as they caught their fish.

"Hanon, Niko, and Candi. Your all safe." Hanon and Candi smiled at each other, as Niko tried to ignore a glance at Hanon.

"Evelyn."

"It's EVIE!!" she yelled as she caught her fish.

"Yeah, whatever. Vito and Finn." They both caught their fish.

"Callie, Elisa, and David. Someone will be going home tonight. So let's see who's safe…" says Chris.

"Oh just give me my fish already!" screamed Elisa.

"Actually, it says I'm gonna give this dead fishy to Callie." Said Chris as he throws the dead fish to Callie.

"In your face!" yelled Callie to Elisa.

Chris laughed. "Okay okay. Two left. Who will go home? You'll find out after this break!"

-Commercial-

Me: Heehee. Dead fish.

-End of Commercial-

"And the last fish head, butt, body thingy, goes TO!!!.............................."

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

"….. Elisa." Said Chris throwing Elisa her fish.

"All of you will be sorry that you tried to vote me off! ALL OF YOU!" yelled Elisa sticking out her tongue at Callie.

David sighed. "Sorry dude." Said Chris. "And I was really hoping for you to stay for the next challenge."

"What is the next challenge anyway?" asked Madison.

"Oh, you'll see. Next time, on TOTAL, DRAMA, TROPICAL ISLAND!"

(Katie's last words…)

Katie: Oh my gosh, I can't believe I get to watch the next elimination! Heads up to my friends! What's up Toronto? Ohmigosh, and even better, I get to see Sadie again! EEEE! And even more better, I get to see RYLAN!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

Xxx

(David's Last words…)

David: I'm bummed about getting kicked out man… I don't even know why!

Producer: It's because you were pathetic.

David: Oh what? You want a piece of me?!

Producer: No, no man. I'm good.

David: That's what I thought! Anyway, I'm glad I'll see the next elimination. Being on the jury and all. I get to see my buds there, Niko, Rylan, Christian, and even Damion. That boy is everyone's friend.

Xxx

(A/N)

Me: Woohoo! Yeah it's finally finished! Sorry for the creator of David, remember he's still in the story!! Oh, were you guys surprised? That the Screaming Gophers actually won?! And that Callie found the immunity?! Yeah I was surprise, and I'm the one who wrote it. Okay, preview…..

_Preview of the next chapter…_

"No way I'm eating that! A Queen dines on the most exquisite food!" yelled Callie.

"Mhmm yeah, well this "Queen" will dine on the most least exquisite food!" exclaimed Chris.

"Bon- appetite!" said Chef as he lifted the so called meal.

Xxx


	9. Ep:4 Wawanakwa II Specialty

(A/N)

Me: I know, wooh update! I reread the last chapter, and I noticed I mixed up Candi and Callie's name at the end, and how the Killer Bass didn't get an advantage. Well, let's see what they have to say.

---

"Last time on Total Drama Tropical Island, the teams were put to a test of Blind Follow the Leader in the most brutal island yet, Boney Island! With Callie, Katie, and Izzy as the leaders to guide their blind team, the Screaming Gophers finally won. With the Flying Vultures and the Killer Bass up on elimination, they sent David and Katie home. Who will win this most disgusting episode yet on TDTI? Who will lose? And who will puke? Find out today, on TOTAL, DRAMA, TROPICAL ISLAND!"

---

The Chef Cam zoomed up into the forest, showing the Killer Bass, the Screaming Gophers, and the intern team, the Flying Vultures. Chris was in his helicopter, as usual, with his megaphone ready for the wake up call.

"THIS IS YOUR 4 AM WAKE UP CALL PEOPLE!!!" yelled Chris. "MEET AT THE SOUTH BEACH IN 30 MINUTES!"

The Screaming Gophers groaned as they stretched up to start their hike. The Killer Bass woke up as well. And the Flying Vultures, were still asleep groaning at Chris to shut his cap.

-Flying Vultures-

Elisa stiffened as she covered her ears with the leaves. "Can't we at least sleep in today and get a cup of coffee or a croissant?"

Niko stood up straight and trembled. "Yeah, I agree with her, we should get hash browns… and coffee…. And eggs… and coffee…. And cereal… did I say coffee?"

"YES! Yes, you said Coffee!" yelled Callie as she got up, stretching her arms.

"Just lay off! He's de-caffeinated!" barked Hanon.

Claire yawned and stretched her arms. "Why do we have to go to South Beach so early?"

"Oh you'll see…" Chris whispered into Claire's ear. Claire jumped and whipped her head as Chris sneaked up on the intern team.

"What the hell Chris?" asked Christian.

Chris stiffened a laugh. "I heard you guys were hungry. So hurry up and meet back at South, you guys are way behind." Chris said.

-South Beach-

"Today cast-aways, will be a challenge of your guts." Chris announced.

"Guts? I already score a 6 pack!" explained Geoff.

"Not your abs!" hissed Chris. "Your guts, as in your—"

"Stomach? IS IT A EATING CHALLENGE?" Owen asked excitedly.

---Confessional---

Owen: After all this tiny portion of fruit and berries, I think i actually lost some weight!

---End----

"You _could_ say that." Snickered Chris. "Chef Hatchet, please show our contestants what they'll be dining on today!~~~"

Chef came in with a carts full of food. Glorious, heavenly, scrumptious food.

The contestants gasped as they saw the meal that they were eating.

----Confessional----

Callie: Finally, something that's fit for a queen!

Owen: Pancakes, pancakes!!

Vito: *types*

-----end-----

"PANCAKES!!" yelled Owen as he stormed to one of the carts. "Om nom nom nom, this is a little dryyy."

"YOU WILL EAT WHAT I GIVE YOU!" Chef ordered crossing his arms.

"Is this low carb?" asked Lindsay. Chris slapped his face.

"Oh yeah, if you just drinking a glass of water, and a grain of rice." Explained Chris.

"But you didn't serve rice…" Lindsay protested. Chris slapped his face again while Gwen put a hand on Lindsay's shoulder.

"It's okay. Your going to die in the future anyway you stick." Gwen snarled. Lindsay smiled and started to grab some food.

-an hour of eating and grubbing-

Chris chuckled at the bloated campers and smirked evilly. "You guys look full! How's the food?"

"…it…. Was…… AWESOME!" screamed Owen as he belched.

Chris chuckled again. "Now ready for your challenge?"

"I thought eating was our challenge!" yelled Elisa.

Chris shook his head and smiled at the Chef Cam. "Drama for this tv show, will not be good with vomiting."

"Vomiting?" asked Madison.

Chris nodded. "Were taking this Wawanakwa style! Each team will send one person to eat the on tray that Chef will be serving. Whoever finishes the tray will get one point. The person who does not finish the tray will lose a point for their team. Each team will have 5 points to start with. And, every team member, must participate. If you puke, your out."

---Confessional---

Gwen: So all this eating was just a trick? I gotta say, I'm impressed.

Owen: Oh god. *belches* I think I ate too much…

----End-----

Chris directed the teams to sit on 6 logs for the teams to sit at near a flag with their team logo and color. 2 logs were set up for each of the teams. They all sat down.

"Aren't you a bit scared of eating this gruesome food?" asked Rylan to Leilani. Leilani shrugged feeling a bit confident.

"It's okay I guess. I mean, how bad can this be?"

Chef set up a wooden table on the sand and smirked like an evil scientist, opening the tray to reveal what looks like soup…

"First meal, is what I like to call… La Wawanakwa Home Styled Soup. Made with things you don't want to find out about." Announced Chef. "Bon Appetite!"

The teams looked at it disgusted and started to face their other team members.

--Killer Bass---

"So who's gonna eat that muck?" asked Courtney, utterly disgusted.

Harold scanned the tray. "I don't even think its edible!"

"Stop being such a baby!!" yelled Eva.

"She's right you know, eh. I mean, you're a guy not a girl." Ezekiel pointed out.

The girls of the Killer Bass gasped in astonished, while Duncan practically laughed his pants off.

"Oh man, dude, you did not just say that!" laughed Duncan pointed at the home-schooled.

Eva growled under her breathes. "Yeah? WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!"

"Us girls ain't good enough to eat something revolting?!" barked Bridgette. Geoff came in calming the gals down.

"Chill man… we need to pick someone to eat that!" Geoff hissed as he pointed to the soup.

"I can't eat that! Who know's how many bad stuff is in that, that'll make my body fat!" screamed Sadie.

Eva scoffed. "Like it would change anything."

Sadie eyes began to swell up into to tears. She curled into a ball and sniffled. "K-katie thinks I'm beautiful!"

"Katie isn't hear right now!" Courtney hissed shaking her hand in the air.

"Well who's going to eat it?" asked DJ politely. Bridgette sighed and stood up from her seat.

"I will."

---Confessional---

Courtney: Bridgette has some guts. Literally.

----End of Confessional---

-Screaming Gophers-

"Okay. Who's going to eat?" asked the leader, Trent. Everyone eyed Owen and cocked an eyebrow.

Owen sighed and looked at everyone. "What?"

"Owen, we need you to eat." Announced Beth.

Owen sighed and got up.

"Well that was easy." Cody said.

-Flying Vultures-

"Who votes that Elisa will eat?" asked Callie raising her hand. Everyone glared at her.

"Let's just let people volunteer. Who wants to volunteer?" asked Finn. No one raised their hands.

"How bout Callie." Snarled Elisa glaring at Callie. Callie glared back.

"If you idiots, won't do it. I'll eat." Said Evie as she walked up to the table.

---Confessional----

Niko: I don't think Christian would want to lock lips with her after she's done with that bowl.

Evie: I'm totally going to regret this! I think I saw something move in that bowl…

----End-----

Chris smirked. "Bridgette, Evie, and Owen. I'm surprised at you ladies, but now as much as Owen."

"Hey!" Owen barked.

"Anyway, take your time, and if you need to barf, go into the woods." Chris announced. Bridgette gulped and looked at her bowl.

"Is soup suppose to be green like that?" asked Bridgette as she stirred it around with the wooden spoon they provided them with.

Chef and Chris shrugged as they smirked at Bridgette taking her first sip. She puckered her face and sighed as she looked at Evie and Owen. Owen, sniffing the aroma and licking his lips.

"It doesn't look that bad!" Owen said excitedly as he gulped the whole thing down.

Chris held down his puke as he gulped it in. "One point!"

"All right Owen, way to go!" Heather said.

"Now what are you doing girl?" asked LeShawna glaring at Heather who was acting unusual today.

"Just being a team player." She snarled back.

"COME ON EVIE IF YOU LOSE THIS, I SWEAR I WILL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!!" yelled Callie.

"You have some issues." Damion stated. "So, just back off, and let the girl be."

"Thanks Damion…" Evie said as she stared down at her bowl. She took the wooden spoon and gulped some down.

---Confessional---

Evie: Oh god….. I think they just scrapped off tree moss on the tree's and put in some sour liquid in it..

Chef: Skunk spray, with some tree moss, and salt water. Taste good doesn't it?

----end-----

"How's it Evie?" asked Christian looking at Evie's face. Evie whipped her head and smiled.

"Just great." She said sarcastically.

Evie and Bridgette took at least 20 more minutes to finish their soup. Eventually, all teams earned one point, making the total of the three 6 points for everyone.

"With everyone tied for first, let's have our next meal!" Chris announced

"You've gotta eat! Eat to win! Don't let them gross you out! Don't let them push you down! Stand up tall and say… YOU CAN!!" Chef sang.

"What. Are you doing." Snarled Noah. Chef glared at the book worm.

"YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT MAGGOT?!?!" he barked. Noah shook his head. "THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT!!!" Chef then lifted the tray to reveal a pie.

"OOH PIE! I LOVE PIE!!" Izzy chanted.

"What is wrong with her?" asked Finn to Trent. Trent shook his head and shrugged.

-Killer Bass-

"Who wants pie?" asked Courtney.

A few people raised their hands. "Duncan, why won't you eat it?"

"You just picked me to eat it cause' you dig me." Duncan smirked.

"I DO NOT LIKE YOU! Now go!" Courtney commanded.

Sadie sniffled. "I thought… G-geofff… was the leader."

Geoff shrugged. "As long as he shares that pie, I'm cool."

--Confessional---

Courtney: I've learned something, after that one lost from yesterday's challenge… we had stupid people on our idiotic team!"

---End of Confessional---

-Screaming Gophers-

"That pie is mine!" growled Heather. LeShawna butted in.

"Oh no! After days with this gruel, I am taking that one home baby!"

"But I like pie too!" said Beth.

"I LOVE PIE!" Izzy chanted.

Trent slapped his forehead. "Guys, guys. Chill. We'll do rock, paper, scissors. Ready?"

Everyone did many turns of rock paper scissors, leaving Heather, winning.

"Hah!" she said walking up.

-Flying Vultures-

"Soo… heh… who likes pie?" asked Candi.

"I'll eat it." Hanon said.

"I get soup and she gets pie? Not fair McLean, not fair." Glared Evie and Chris. Chris chuckled.

"Au Contraire!" Chris said.

"Stop speaking French, I barely can understand you!" Christian said.

Chef gave them a knife, to slice the pie.

"Piece of cake." Hanon said smiling to herself.

"More like, Piece of Pie." Duncan chuckled.

"STOP WITH THE LOUSY ZINGERS!" Courtney yelped.

Duncan sliced the pie when he heard crunching noises inside the crust. He lifted the pie with the wooden fork. His eyes were widened. "Cockroach pie?!"

"No, parasite pie." Chris interrupted.

Hanon quickly sliced her pie to see if her's had the same thing. She screamed. "AHHH! What the heck is that?! Grubs?!"

"Yup! Muskoka grubs!!" Chris said

Heather sliced her pie next to reveal a perfectly filled up pie… with live jellyfish. "You cannot be serious Chris! They will shock my tongue!"

"HAH! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR CHEATING IN ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!!!" LeShawna yelled.

"Oh dump your head in the lake!" Heather barked as she took a bite of her pie, getting a shock. "Gah! This is impossible!!!"

Duncan ate a slice of his pie and was ready for another. "Disgusting. But not impossible sweetheart."

Hanon looked at her pie and pinched her nose. "This is for the Vultures!!"

"That's right, you go!" Damion cheered.

Hanon ate her pie.

---Confessional---

Hanon: Those little grubs minding their own business in my mouth…..

----end-----

An hour has passed, and Duncan, Hanon, and Heather, finished their plates.

"Congratulations! Next tray!"

Chef brought out another tray of 3 glasses.

"This is, Wawanakwa smoothie time! Filled with Ocotopus, spider, muskoka tree bark, and a tiny bit of coconut! Who's up?"

-Killer Bass-

"Who's up?" Courtney asked.

Duncan held down his vomit "I say it's you." The killer bass agreed and nodded.

"What?! Why me?!" Courtney asked.

"You made me eat that pie!" Duncan snarled.

Courtney huffed in surrender and walked away.

-Screaming Gophers-

"Any takers?" asked Trent. No one raised their hands. "Owen?"

"Sorry dude, but I don't think tree bark would be delicious…" Owen stated as he rubbed his belly.

"How bout the captain?!" Izzy said jumping up.

"I have a weak stomach! I'll barf like that!!" Trent said terrified. Izzy pushed Trent to the table, making him the one to be chosen.

-Flying Vultures-

"Now who wants a delicious smoothie?" asked Callie nicely.

"Beats me, it seems… revolting.." Christian said with a disgusted facial expression.

"Close your mouth, or you'll catch flies." Evie said giggling.

"I CALL IT THEN." Niko yelled. Everyone looked at him.

-Confessional-

Niko: I needed Coffee like that *snaps fingers* and with a bit of coconut in that, I bet it'll just fly out of my mouth.

---End----

"Teams ready?" asked Chris. Everyone nodded.

Courtney drank the smoothie without flinching.

---Confessional---

Courtney: My yoga teacher would be so proud!

Finn: Get ready for the ride of your life Will Schuester. Your about to board the Sue Sylvester Express. Destination horror!! Sorry, I'm quoting from Glee again… I JUST LOVE THAT SHOW…. It beats me how Courtney can drink it. Unless she likes it.

---End----

"Done! Where's my prize?!" Courtney asked.

"Your prize is a point. Congrats!" Chris said. Courtney scoffed and walked back.

Trent turned to Niko and smiled. "May the best man not puke?" said Trent as he sipped his smoothie. His face turned pale as he went storming to the woods to puke.

"He does have a weak stomach…" Noah said.

Niko furiously drank the smoothie, the running into the woods to puke…

"We'll be right back, after this break!" Chris announced.

"Touch that TV remote (Me: Mouse cursor…) AND YOU WILL DIE." Chef glared.

Xxxx

"Welcome back!" Chris said as the Chef cam showed the 3 teams, groaning. "Over the break, we had many contestants puke. Trust me, if you go to the woods, you'll step into something disgusting… Last tray, will be… Jell-O! With green slime from the thickets of the marshes! Since were on a death match here people… I'll be choosing the victums!"

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!!" Eva yelled.

"Life isn't fair!!!" Chris yelled back. "As I was saying, Courtney for the Killer Bass… Izzy for the Screaming Gophers… and…..Rylan for the Flying Vultures!"

---Confessional---

Madison: Poor Rylan, I bet he's going to puke.

Claire: Crazy girl for the Screaming Gophers? She'll probably eat the whole mush!

---End of Confessional---

Chef opened up the tray, revealing the slimy green Jell-O.

"AHHH!" Courtney flinched as she backed away from the tray. "I-I can't!!!"

"Your afraid of jell-o?" asked Harold giggling.

"Shut up! Only the green one!! I WILL NOT PARTICIPATE!" she screamed stomping back.

"DO IT FOR THE TEAM!!" Tyler yelled.

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!!!" she yelled back.

---Confessional---

Duncan: I felt sorry for Princess. But hey, we lost.

DJ: Poor girl.

Damion: It must be hard for her to concur her fear like that, and not succeeding.

---End of Confessional---

Damion walked up to Courtney and put a supporting hand on her shoulder. "Hey, it's not that bad. Besides, it's not even… that green?"

"Thanks---"

"Damion."

"—Damion. BUT I WILL NOT EAT THAT!!" Courtney weeped as she sat on her seat.

---Confessional---

Damion: I tried.

Bridgette: He tried.

---End----

"I have a sick stomach." Rylan said as he ate the Jell-O slowly. "Oh god…" he said as he ran into the forest, ready to puke.

"Told ya he will puke!" Madison said. Evie rolled her eyes and gave Madison 3 bucks.

"You guys were betting on Rylan?" asked Leilani.

"Pretty much. Yeah." Evie said. "What? We know you like him. We were just trying to make quick money."

"Shush! Not so loud!!" Leilani yelped.

"OOOH OOOH JELL-O!! WOOHOO!!!" Izzy screamed as she fiercely consumed the Jell-O.

Chef and Chris ran into the forest to puke. As so the rest of the contestants.

--Confessional---

Chris: THAT GIRL HAS SERIOUS PROBLEMS!!  
Beth: I think a bit of the Jell-O got onto my hair!!

Chef: That was nasty!

Finn: Totally, disgusting.

Damion: Just… ew!  
Christian: Oh god…. *pukes*

---end----

"…. Screaming… Gophers… win! I'll see you guys… at the cliff…. Whatever! You know the drill…" Chris said as he vomited.

-Cliff of Shame-

"Campers, if you do not receive a coconut you will have to drop the Cliff of Shame, catch the Boat of Losers and leave. From the jury, we have Ted, David, Katie, and Justin. First coconut will be handing it out to the Killer Bass. First one goes to… Duncan."

Duncan smirked and caught his coconut. "Bridgette." Bridgette smiled and caught her's too.

"Sadie, Eva, Harold, and DJ." Chris said throwing the coconuts rapidly.

"WOOHOO YEAH SADIE!!!" Katie cheered. Everyone looked at her. "sorry…"

"Tyler." Chris said handing the coconut to Tyler. "Last coconut goes to…………

---Confessional---

Courtney: Sure I chickened out with the Jell-o thing… BUT YOU CAN CHICKEN OUT SOMETIMES!! I'm… so weak…. GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF COURTNEY!!! *slaps*

---End of Confessional---

---

---

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

"….. Courtney." Chris announced. Courtney smiled and caught her coconut.

"Ezekiel, with your sexist jokes and your stupid ness and your nostril picking, it's time for you to leave." Chris said.

"Well, I'm lucky to get out of this dump, eh!" he said as Chris pushed him off.

"Killer Bass. You may leave." Chris said.

"KATIE!!!!" Sadie yelled.

"SADIEE!!!! GO ON WITHOUT ME!! I'LL BE OKAY!!!" Katie yelled back.

"ENOUGH! First coconut goes to, Finn."

Finn smiled and caught his coconut. "Candi, Damion, Niko, Christian, Elisa, Callie, Evie, Madison, Leilani, Rylan, and Claire." Chris said giving out the coconuts.

"Wait a minute…" Claire said. "We all got coconuts."

Chris shook his head. "Nope. Vito is out."

"Oh my god… VITO! We totally forgot him!" Candi exclaimed. Vito came out of the confessional tree with a dull expression.

"I didn't need to be here anyway." He announced as Chris pushed him off.

"That wraps it up! See you next time on TDTI!!!"

"RYLAN!!!" Katie cheered as she ran up to him and hugged him to death.

"Your…. Crushing…. Me…." He murmured.

The Chef cam blurred out but you can here Chris calling Security.

--Vito's last words—

Vito: *types*

Producer: You'll be back for the jury you know?

Vito: I hate this show.

--------

Xxx

(A/N)

Me: OMG, I rushed this. Hehe, sorry. Anyway, sorry for voting out Vito to the creator, and yaa…. Well, I feel like updating tomorrow, but I don't have any challenge ideas, so no preview SORRY!! Please review for challenge ideas. I don't want any that's been overdone like… capture the flag, or… paintball hunt… blah blah. Something that cooperates with the island spirit! Thank you and have a happy week end!

Xxx


	10. Ep:5 Day Off or is it?

Disclaimer- I do not own TDI or TDA

Xxx

"Last time on TDTI, the teams were put to a test for their guts. Er herm." Chris stated chuckling. "Eating the most gruesome food yet! In the end, the underdogs, the Screaming Gophers, finally won, and destroyed their losing streak and Vito and Ezekiel were sent home. Who will win this episode of the most dangerous challenge yet? Find out here, on TOTAL. DRAMA. TROPCIAL ISLAND!!"

Xxx

"Alliance meeting!" whispered Heather to her sleeping alliance members. She shook Izzy, Beth, and Lindsay awake.

"It's like… 2 AM…" Lindsay muffled through her bed head as she shifted her position on the hard ground.

Beth agreed. "Can't we discuss this in the afternoon?"

Heather growled as she shook her head. "No! We won't have another chance to meet up. Either do this now, or get kicked out of the alliance!"

--Confessional—

Lindsay: Heather is really being mean to us! I thought we were Best Female Friends For Ever!

Heather: It's not my fault that this island was only made out of idiots! It's like I had to pick them to be in my alliance

--End—

Heather's alliance met up on the north beach. Waiting for her announcements. All three were tired, rapidly rubbing their eyes.

"Wake up you slackers!" Heather yelped. "Let's discuss who to bring in the alliance from the other team."

"Which team though?" Lindsay asked. She looked at Heather dumbfounding.

Heather put a finger to her chin, tapping it rhythmically. "The Flying Vultures. They have a disadvantage since they have more team members."

Beth thought for a second. "But we don't know anyone from the team though."

"Exactly. That's why today, were going to make some new friends." Heather snickered as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. Lindsay excitedly squealed and clapped her hands and Izzy smiled.

"We should like make friendship bracelet's! Right Belle?" asked Lindsay to Beth.

"It's Beth, Lindsay." Beth explained. Lindsay looked at her confused as Izzy and Heather slapped their foreheads.

The roaring sound of the helicopter was coming from a distance, of course another of Chris' wake up calls. "This is your 3 AM Wake up Call PEOPLE!" he yelled into his mega phone. The sound traveled through the whole island, causing the teens to wake up, grumbling.

--Confessional—

Elisa: Does Chris even know when beauty sleep ends?

Leilani: I've been so tired since day one. I mean come on Chris, we need a break.

Christian: I think Chris just keeps messing with our heads so we suck at challenges….

--End---

"Attention Campers!! Today there will be NO Challenge!! That Is all" Chris chuckled after his speech as he hears the many cheers of the many cast-aways. He flies off to the East side where the Flying Vultures' campground is.

--Confessional---

Chris: I thought that the interns would like to have some fun today. So instead of finding food for the day, they'll be working for me. And of course mini-breaks in the intern lounge!

--End---

Callie straightens her plastic tiara, looking at the reflection of the sea to help her do so. "Ugh, we need a mirror in this crappy place!" she whines. Elisa snarls and starts combing her hair with the comb she brought with her.

"At least Chris actually lets us change clothes." Elisa snarls.

Finn looks at the two Queen who were pampering themselves and makes a sigh. "Those two really need to learn how to help around this camp." He mumbles. Damion nods in agreements as he stretches his aching back.

"Exactly." Damion replies.

--Confessional—

Damion: Sleeping on the ground has been horrible… I swear, everyday there has to be at least one bug and a whole lot of rocks on my back when I wake up. I will kill to sleep in my bed back home…

--End—

Evie yawns and straightens her clothes up as she walks to the river of fresh water. Candi and Madison follows her to get a quick drink also. Claire went to get firewood from the pile they saved up. Christian slept in, as well as Hanon and Rylan. Leilani was thinking as she sat around the fire. Niko was drinking from a coconut. Damion and Finn was in a deep conversation about the two Queens. And Callie and Elisa, were busy pampering.

Claire drops the firewood in the pit and sits next to Leilani. "I can't believe we get one day off of this joint."

Leilani stiffened a laugh and smiled and Claire. "I bet Chris is too heartless to give anyone a break though. The producers probably begged him to do so. Or angry complaints from parents…"

"Yeah…" Claire sighed as she watches the fire burn the wood. Just then, the helicopter was parked on the East Beach, where all the Flying Vultures walked to see Chris smiling.

"What is it now McLean?!" Christian spat out groaning. Chris chuckled.

"Oh you guys will love this one! Instead of hunting for food and preparing for the challenge for a day, Chef and I will take you guys to Wawanakwa! Otherwise known as Camp Wawanakwa! Where the intern lounge is settled!" Chris explains.

The intern team gasped. "You mean…. We… have a day off??" asked Claire who was on the verge of tears. Chris nodded as Claire squealed.

--Confessional—

Claire: I can't believe Chris would actually give us a break…. *wipes tear*

Christian: I gotta say… Chris.. you did good.

Evie: Oh my god! Yes!!

--End—

The boat of losers, that was driven by Chef, came along at the East, boarding all the Flying Vultures to Camp Wawanakwa.

--At Camp—

The interns eagerly looked around the camp. Their excitement vanished as they caught a glimpse of the crappy mess hall, cabins, and latrines. "What the hell is this?!" asked Niko.

"This, is the 'interns lounge'" Chris said with air quotes. He chuckled to himself as he continued walked. The interns followed him to see a large dark forest green tent. Chris opened up a flap and entered, as did the interns. They gasped.

"This is the control room." Chris announces as he points to the monitors of previous scenes that happened. "Further more, here's the producers lounge." Chris announced to reveal, a buffet table and a hot tub with a flat screen tv.

"This is the producer's lounge? Where the hell is the intern lounge then?!" Evie cried out. Chris chuckled.

"Did you not see the latrines, cabins, and mess hall??" Chris noted. Evie's face was expressionless.

"You mean…" she mumbled.

Chris nodded. "That's your lounge. Now 2 of you, stand over here." Chris announced. The interns looked at each other. Leilani shrugging, standing where Chris pointed. Rylan walked over also.

"You two, will be catering my every needs." Chris smiled. The two looked at each other dumb founded.

"Otherwise, massage people." Christian chuckled. Chris chuckled with him.

"I need a coffee guy. Who's up for the job?" Chris asked. Niko immediately shot his hand up.

"Of course me." Niko stated. Chris laughed.

"Great, coffee machine is in the mess hall, I want you to get me a cup of coffee pronto." Chris ordered.

"Wait, wait wait…" Madison interrupted. She cleared her throat as Chris gave her a weird look. "So you mean, were only here to pamper you like some fancy show dog?"

"Exacto-mundo!" Chris laughed.

--Confessional—

Callie: I will never pamper someone. Someone should be pampering me!

Elisa: I just finished painting my nails, I won't do anything for Chris just to get my nails dirty again!! Do you know how long it is to paint then cover, paint again, and dry? A lot. Of. Work!!!  
Evie: This is going to be fun for the two Princesses.

--End—

"The rest of you, enjoy the so called lounge." Chris said.

"Not fair, how come we have to do work and they don't??" asked Rylan. Leilani nodded with Rylan and put her hands on her hips. Chris growled at them and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Because, you guys volunteered. Not my fault!" Chris exclaimed. "Now go get me food! Where's Niko with that latte?"

--Mess Hall—

The Flying Vultures approached the mess hall, seeing the two long tables with the stump chairs.

Chef Hatchet was behind the counter cooking up something. "Eat up maggots. You'll need it for tomorrow." Chef snickered laughing manically. The rest of the interns blinked as they grabbed a tray on the side.

"Do you have a croissant with eggs, and an omelet with the finest cuisine?" asked Elisa. Chef growled at her and dumped a meat blob on the tray. Elisa shrieked, dropping her tray on the ground, as the meat crawled under the table.

"Ew! That's revolting!!" Elisa yelled. "How dare you serve such a vile thing to me! My daddy will SUE YOU!!"

"Calm down you idiotic drama queen!!" Callie screamed.

Christian blinked a few times. "I don't get it." He started talking to Evie. "Their practically the same, yet they utterly hate each other."

Evie snickered. "Only one Queen may rule the land."

"Oh." Christian thought. Chef plopped the two with more meat. "I don't even think this is food…" Christian complained.

"You know what. I don't even think it's edible." Evie sighed. She thought to herself what she could eat, then it hit her. She dropped her tray, just like Elisa, but with a more relaxed face and walked out of the Mess Hall. Christian followed her.

Hanon and Candi watched the two as they walked out. They got their "food" and sat on the table, poking at it with their forks.

"I feel bad for Christian." Hanon explained to Candi. "He tries so hard to get Evie's attention, yet he doesn't succeed."

Candi shrugged. "Well, he's just unlucky. That's all." She sighed as she whipped out her sketch book and started doodling. Hanon smiled and took out her sketch book, to start doodling also.

--Confessional—

Hanon: I'm so glad that I met Candi. We share the same interests, and we both agree on everything! If she wasn't here… I'd be stuck in Elisa's alliance… her little…. Minion…

---End---

--Producer Lounge---

"Here you go sir." Leilani sighed as she handed Chris his food. Chris inspected it, and plopped some in his mouth.

"This is awesome! Who made this?" Chris smiled.

Leilani shrugged. "How am I suppose to know? I just grabbed it from the buffet table"

Chris licked his finger tips and nodded. "Good call. My complements to the Chef!... hatchet."

"Chef made this?" Rylan asked cleaning Chris' mouth with a napkin. Chris nodded.

"Oh yeah. Chef can cook, he just doesn't tend to actually… "cook" for teens. Like yourselves." Chris chuckled. "Where's my latte?!"

"Niko should be here by now!" Leilani explained.

Chris shook his head. "It's been 30 minutes already!!!"

--Mess Hall—

Niko filled up the burgundy cup with the coffee. He smelled it's aroma and drank it up.

--Confessional—

Niko: Whenever I keep re-filling the coffee, I keep drinking it up. I've been at it for like an hour or so…

Hanon: Oh Niko with his coffee needs. Isn't it adorable???  
--End—

Hanon dazed off watching Niko drink his coffee. Candi rolled her eyes at her friend as she kept stabbing her alive food. Madison joined the two and sat down across them.

"Aw! Hanon likes Niko!" Madison gushed. Hanon looked blankly at her and covered her mouth.

"Shh. Not so loud! I don't even think Niko likes me…" Hanon sighed in disappointment. Madison shook her head.

"Oh no. He likes you." Madison muffled through Hanon's grasped. Hanon took her hands away from Madison's mouth and looked at her.

"What did you say?"

Madison sighed. "Niko. Likes. You."

"No way!" Hanon squealed. Candi covered her ears and smiled at her friend.

"Easy now Hanon." Candi murmured. Hanon blushed and sunk down I her seat.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe it…. Wait… how do you know?" Hanon asked Madison. Madison rolled her eyes.

"I've been sneaking around, trust me. He digs you. He just can't show it. I also know that Finn can really get crazy if you say "Glee" next to him… and that Vito hacked into the CIA mainframe. Weird huh? Ted has an English bulldog named Tiggie. And Claire is really athletic!" Madison exhaled. Candi and Hanon blankily looked at her weirdly. "What? I know a lot."

"Okay…" Candi said, still jabbing her fork into the mush. "How does this prove that Niko likes Hanon?"

"Because. I heard him and the guys talk about Christian's love struck crush on Evie, and that they were teasing Niko on how he likes Hanon." Madison explained looking at her nails. "it's kind of obvious."

Hanon squealed once more. "I knew it! It's faith! We were meant to be!!"

"Woah there Hanon, easy now. You might want to take it slow." Candi said to the blushing Hanon. Hanon nodded in agreement.

"Well. Your welcome." Madison said as she walked off to dump her tray.

--Confessional—

Elisa: I keep hearing Hanon squealing and looking over at Niko. It's obvious she has a major crush on him. So I just have to stop that. Why? Because it will interfere in our alliance.

--End of Confessional—

--Producer Lounge—

"Where's Niko?" asked Chris impatiently. "It's been 2 hours already…"

Leilani sighed to Rylan. "When will he ever stop?"

"I'm not sure…" sighed Rylan. "This intern thing is tiring… I don't even know why I signed up for this show."

"For the prize money. Duh!" Leilani giggled. Rylan smiled at her which made them both blush.

--Confessional—

Leilani: Rylan is just… wow. I know it's not romantic to be serving a heart less devil until the day is done, but with Rylan, it's 5 times better.

Rylan:… am I too obvious?

--End---

Evie crouched forward to the buffet table. Crawling to catch a plate that was just there. Christian sneaked up behind her, crawling also. Evie ducked under and went under the table, so did Christian.

"Hey, what are we doing." Christian whispered to Evie. Evie stood up, yelping, as she hit her head on the ceiling of the table.

"OW!" she screamed.

Rylan turned to Leilani. "Did you hear something?"

Leilani shrugged.

Evie glared daggers at Christian. "what are you doing here??" she whispered back.

Christian rolled his eyes. "Helping you, do whatever." He smirked.

Evie sighed. "I'm just trying to snatch some food. Geez"

"I want to help." Christian growled.

"I don't need help." Evie barked back.

"Okay, I don't care if you don't need it. I'm helping."

"Stop insisting that you could help! I'm fine!" Evie growled. Christian shook his head and grabbed her arm, just before she could take off.

"No." he stated, eyes fierce. Evie looked at him. As the table cloth was pulled open, revealing the two. Rylan, Leilani, and Chris looked at them weirdly.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Leilani looking at the two who whipped their heads to see them. Evie immediately pulled away from his firm grasp, blushing.

"Nothing." She yelled, coming out from the table. Christian did the same, nodding.

"Oh ho ho! What are you two love birds doing under my buffet table?" Chris chuckled. Evie blushed and slapped him across his face. She then walks off. Leilani, Rylan, Chris, and Christian look at her exit with blank looks.

"That was odd." Chris said as he walks over to the monitor.

Leilani and Rylan exchanged looks. "Why were you guys under the table?" Rylan asked Christian. Christian shrugged.

"She wanted to snatch food, I followed along." Christian snickered.

"You guys would get your head cut off if you stole food from the table. Chef would take out a hatchet and burn you into crisps, hanging your heads above his fireplace…" Leilani warned.

Christian gulped. "I think I'm gonna…. Yea…" he said as he walked out of the control tent.

Rylan exchanged looks with Leilani once more. He shrugged and took a cookie from the buffet table, and nibbling it slowly.

--Mess Hall—

Niko kept pooring the coffee and drinking it. Poor. Drink. Poor. Drink. Poor. Drink.

"You should lay off the coffee man." Finn exclaimed as he patted Niko's shoulder. Niko shook his head.

"YOU KNOW HOW LONG I HAVEN'T HAD SOME F***ING COFFEE???" he barked as he inhaled the coffee aroma once more, then drinking it in one gulp.

Damion rolled his eyes. "Don't let his words get to you Finn."

Finn nodded. As Damion smiled.

--Confessional—

Damion: Finn and I have been hanging and talking a lot to each other. It's great to have a friend. But what's up with Niko and Coffee?

--End—

Madison and Claire were in conversation, when Finn and Damion walked by.

"—and that's why I think people should use paper bags then plastic." Claire announced. Madison nodded when she spotted Finn.

"Hey Finn!" she greeted. Finn and Damion turned their heads to see Madison smirking.

"Hey." Finn greeted back. Damion waved at the two girls, as the girls waved back. "So… what?"

"Finn. Can you tell me why Glee is awesome?" Madison asked Finn. Finn's bored smile, spreaded into a wicked smirk.

"OHMIGOD GLEE IS LIKE SO FREAKING AWESOME. Did you know that one of the main characters has my name? I think that's cool. I mean, can't you see that Puck WILL get Quinn, even though he should absolutely be with Rachel? And Kurt is like desperately in love with Finn, but Finn is like into Rachel! I just LOVE, Love Triangles like that! It's so intense and it gives the show like, tons more drama! But Rachel just HASSSS to stay with Quinn! Oh, I forgot about Mercedes she's like, is totally in love with Kurt, but she doesn't know that Kurt is like, gay, so it ruins everything and she smashes his car! Hah! That was hilarious! And how bout those teachers? I mean, they give as much drama as the teens in Glee Club. Can you believe that Sue is like a total b*tch and that Will's love interest is like faking to be pregnant? I maen COME ON!! He WILL end up with that other teacher with the----"

"Okay enough!" Madison yelled. "You see, that's why you never say the "you know what word I'm talking about" in front of Finn." Madison explains to Claire.

"I mean, that took forever." Claire growls. Damion nods.

Chris opens the Mess Hall and growls at Niko. "NIKO, GIVE ME THAT COFFEE!"

"NO!" Niko pouts as Chef grabs the coffee cup and hands it to Chris.

"Thank you Chef. Okay, interns. It's time to go!" Chris explains.

"Finally. The cabins here stink anyway!" Callie barked as she came in the mess hall.

"Did you take a nap?" asked Damion. Callie nodded.

"I swear, there was cockroaches on the bed." She snarls. Chris chuckles.

"Ah you kids keep giving me the giggles! Anyway, Chef, start the boat, were heading back."

----

(A/N)

Me: Wooh Break Day! Yeah! I hope you guys like this chapter, I wanted to put more of your characters in to it, so here it is! The next chapter will be a challenge and elimination as always, and here's the preview.

_Preview of the next chapter…_

"_Grab your swimsuits, were heading to the volcano!" Chris exclaimed._

"_There's a volcano here?" asked Damion. Chris nodded._

"_Who likes swimming? Who likes lava? Who likes escaping boiling hot lava?!"_

_---_


End file.
